Challenge: A Series of Secrets
by maeyan
Summary: AAMRN. Originally a response to a challenge on the pokemon listserv, this kinda evolved into a series. It's a bit of adventure and a bit of fun. Some of it is present day and some is future. Enjoy ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter I: Brock's Secret  
  
It was a cool night, and the moon shone bright enough that Ash was having trouble sleeping. He sat up and looked across the long-dead campfire to where Brock was sleeping. Well, partly it was fault of the moonlight, but it was also the fact that Brock was having nightmares again. Ash hated it when Brock had nightmares. Brock was like an older brother to him, and he didn't like to think that Brock could get hurt that bad. It made Ash feel helpless- his friend was in pain and he couldn't help. He punched his jacket and laid his head down again. He needed to sleep - they would be heading into the next town by late afternoon, and he was looking forward to another Pokémon battle. Maybe Brock would feel better in the morning, Ash tried to quiet his own fears and insecurities.  
  
Pikachu woke as Ash tried to settle into a comfortable sleeping position. "Pikapi? Pika pikpi" He asked softly, is everything all right?  
  
"I'm okay Pikachu." Ash whispered, as Pikachu climbed onto Ash's stomach. "I just wish I knew why Brock left Professor Ivy. And why is he having nightmares again?" Pikachu sat for a moment, looking at Brock, who was struggling against his sleeping bag like it was an attacking Muck.  
  
"Pi... pipika. PiPipika chuh pi a pik" wondered Pikachu, shaking his head sadly as he curled into a ball and fell back to sleep. Maybe it was something really serious this time?  
  
Ash let his mind wander. Misty and Tracey had assumed it was just a break up. The same with his mom and Professor Oak. He thought about that for a while. That it maybe *was* just another botched affair for Brock. No. Ash discarded the idea and yawned. Finally. Maybe an argument over Pokémon? No, Ash thought, Brock wouldn't be this upset. Well, not so that he couldn't hear her name spoken, anyway. He'd be more likely to yell. As Ash drifted into sleep, his mind flooded with memories of his first meeting with Brock. Something struck him as being important about that meeting, but Ash was too far gone to try to decipher hidden messages. Of course, as he fell deeper into sleep, the dream changed. Now Misty was wearing the apron...  
  
--------------------------  
  
The cries woke Misty. It was still dark, but the moonlight was bright enough that she could see Brock thrashing in his sleeping bag. "Not again..." She sighed as his voice cried out again. "Not another nightmare..." She looked over at Ash, who was also murmuring in his sleep. "No help there." She wiped the sleep from her eyes and tried not to wake Togepi as she got out of her sleeping bag.  
  
Stretching slightly, Misty walked to the tree where her backpack was hanging and pulled out her extra canteen. She had filled it with sweet tea at the last town, half expecting this situation. Back home, whenever Misty would have a bad dream, her mother would always give her a drink of sweet tea. The tea, her mother had once told her, "breaks the hold that the fear has on your mind. You cannot taste the sweet and remember the bitter." Misty firmly believed that, and was herself fairly liberal with the sweet when the need arose. Especially with the kind of nightmares that Brock suffered...  
  
Brock's first experience with the "Tea Cure" had actually been the very first night after they'd started traveling together. Misty had been glad to discover that her new friend's nightmares stopped as they journeyed on, but the break up with Professor Ivy seemed to have revived them.  
  
"I hope he can get over this soon. I hate to see him hurting like this." She walked back, and kneeled beside Brock. Shaking him slightly, she managed to wake him from his terrors.  
  
"HUH! No! Don't! I'm..! Uh" Brock came to, and his eyes took a moment to focus on his young friend. "Misty. I.. I'm sorry. I was having another nightmare." He sat up and ran his hands through his shaggy hair. He was covered in sweat, Misty noticed, handing him the canteen.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled gently as he took the canteen from her and took a long drink. "I noticed. Are they getting better or worse, Brock?" She sat next to him and hugged her knees, trying to encourage her friend to talk to her. He held tightly to the canteen and she could see that he was wrestling to shake off the remains of the dream. Sometimes dreams are harder to forget than reality, she thought sadly, watching his struggles.  
  
Brock sighed. He looked up and Misty knew that he still wasn't ready to talk about what had happened. "That bad?" she barely managed to make the question audible. Brock shook his head slightly.  
  
"Not really." He handed her back the canteen and tried a tremulous smile. "I'm just not really ready to talk about it yet. That's all. It's still so fresh." He sighed and his face fell almost to tears. "It hurts, Misty. It really hurts this time."  
  
Misty nodded, and reached for his hand. "I'm here when you need to talk about it, Brock." She squeezed his hand. "We all are." He nodded and she released his hand. She returned the canteen to her bag, making a mental note to pick up some instant tea and more honey while they were in town. She looked over at Brock again before returning to her sleeping bag. He was still sitting, staring into the trees, looking like a broken doll. Misty fell asleep clutching Togepi to her desperately, and wondering what could possibly have happened that such a good person was so tortured by his own thoughts.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Brock sat and went over everything in his head. He hadn't lied to his young friend. The nightmares weren't really as bad this time around. It was really the part where he was awake that hurt more.  
  
He hadn't realized that he had grown so used to being used. When his father had returned to the Pewter Gym, he had been excited. Now he could go out and learn and experience and do! All for himself! Not be responsible to anyone? Wow, he'd thought at first, what a great idea.  
  
And then, he was alone. His brothers and sisters didn't need him anymore. The Gym didn't need him anymore. He had no one. No one.  
  
That terrified him. And so he went off in search of Ash and Misty. "To become the worlds greatest Pokémon breeder" he'd said. "and to never be alone" he'd added silently, thanking every god he knew that they had let him join their group.  
  
And then the nightmares had started. They always began the same. A crowd of friends, each one leaving one by one until he was all alone. Crying into the emptiness, "What did I do wrong? Where is everyone? Why am I alone?"  
  
And then his mind becomes really cruel.  
  
Every begins to return, and they all walk past him. In every direction. Like he is standing on a busy street corner in a crowded city. All of his friends and family pass him. No one acknowledges his presence. He is still alone, even though he is surrounded by people. In terror, he cries out again, "I'm sorry! Please! Talk to me! Please! Forgive me. I'm sorry!" But they ignore him still.  
  
In the end? Brock shivered in the cool night air. He had only made it to the end of the dream once. Misty usually got to him before then. But once, he had finished it, and that had really scared him.  
  
But he had gotten over the nightmares. Brock laid back down and threw his arm over his eyes. He had conquered them. Or so he'd thought. Then Ivy came along. It was perfect. *She* was perfect. He was needed again, wanted. Loved? Maybe. Maybe not. But did it matter? He'd found his place again, the place where he thought he had truly belonged. A home. And then.  
  
It was gone.  
  
Again.  
  
And so returned the nightmares.  
  
Tomorrow, he promised again. Tomorrow I will tell them.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter II

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter II: Misty's Secret  
  
  
  
What had started as a cool night erupted into cool showers by dawn and Ash, Misty and Brock had been walking in the rain for hours now. They had started out looking for someplace to wait out the storm, but time passed and as they saw no houses or shelters they'd decided to simply continue into town and hope that there was a Pokémon center. It was a quiet walk, the young trainers too absorbed in their own thoughts to try to keep up any sort of a dialogue. Oddly enough they were each thinking of Brock, his nightmares, and his secrets.  
  
Pikachu was riding on Ash's shoulder, wearing a plastic poncho that Brock had provided. He too was thinking his own thoughts about Brock, but mostly of the food that Brock was carrying in his pack. He tugged on Ash's hat and pikaa'ed in his ear, reminding him that it was well past noon. "Pik pikapika pikachu chu," he added, just because the sun is clouded doesn't mean it stands still.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." Ash's stomach growled in agreement with the Pokémon's sentiments, just as the rain stopped. Ash also stopped, unnoticed by Misty and Brock, who proceeded to bump into him. Pikachu jumped from his perch on Ash's shoulder just seconds before the trainers landed in a tangled pile.  
  
"ASH!" Misty and Brock cried.  
  
"Why did you stop in the middle of the road?" Brock continued. They untangled themselves and stood. Ash rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Heh Heh..." He started to explain but Misty's anguished cry broke his chain of thought.  
  
"Agh! I'm covered in mud! Ash Ketchum! When I am through with you..."  
  
Ash turned and looked at his friend. She had suffered the worst in their tumble, her hair and clothes completely caked in mud. Her eyes burned holes through him, but Ash couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well, Misty. You're always saying you want to get a mud treatment. Ha haha."  
  
Brock snickered a bit at Ash's joke. "Yeah, Misty. Besides, brown really looks good on you!"  
  
Misty took in both of her friends with one glare. It wasn't bad enough that she had only gotten a few hours sleep, woken up in the rain, and *then* a two-mile hike? Now this? She wiped her face and tightened the grip on her pack. "I am going to go and try to get some of this mud off of me. You two can just wait right here. I'll be back in a minute." Misty stormed off the path and into the trees, keeping her eyes peeled for a relatively clean puddle or pool of water to rinse off in.  
  
"Ironic," she muttered to herself. "Just a few minutes ago I had too much water, and now... when I need it... none." She felt her backpack shift and reached into it to retrieve Togepi.  
  
"Hi Togepi. How was your nap?" Togepi chirruped happily and settled himself into Misty's arms with a sigh. She walked on and finally came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a giant depression, which someone had lined with stones. "It's probably to catch rainwater in for the animals" she suggested to Togepi. "But it's perfect for what I need too." She knelt beside the pool and set Togepi down.  
  
"Don't go too far, Togepi. I'll be cleaned up in just a minute." She reached into her pack for a towel and, dipping it into the water, began attacking the mud. Togepi watched for a moment and then toddled off to explore the area. Misty was trying to concentrate on both getting rid of the mud she was wearing and on listening for Togepi's chirupps and so didn't notice the other Pokémon that had sidled up next to her.  
  
Not until she reached out to dip the towel back into the water.  
  
"Aaaagh" She choked. It was a Weedle and it was TOO close. "Get away get away Get away!" She scrambled away from the water and into a bush, whimpering as she felt the point, the stinger, of a second Weedle hit her back. She'd run right smack dab into it. "Oh no," she cried as her eyes started to blur. "Togepi! TO GE PI?!"  
  
Togepi appeared from a nearby bush as the two Weedles disappeared into the forest again. He waddled over to Misty, who was now lying down. She was getting weaker and she knew it. This was trouble. She should have told them...  
  
"Togepi. Go get Ash and Brock. I need help. Please..." She managed before she lost consciousness.  
  
Togepi nudged her gently. "Prrriii?" He asked, momma? "Togetoge Priii?" What happened?  
  
Togepi turned and waddled as fast as he could back to where he thought Ash and Brock were. Luckily he didn't have to go too far...  
  
"MIIIISSSSSTY?!" Ash called. "Come on. I'm starving and the town is just down the path." He and Brock were standing under a huge elm tree and Ash leaned against it, sighing. "She's doing this on purpose," he muttered to Brock.  
  
"Now Ash I don't think..." Brock's reply was cut off by a strangled cry from Togepi. He came crashing through the brush, ran straight to Brock and started to pull on his trouser cuff. Brock looked down at him in confusion.  
  
"What's the matter, Togepi?"  
  
"Pri. Toge Toge Togpri Prrriii," he cried. Hurry, momma is hurt bad.  
  
Pikachu ran down from the tree he had been climbing. "Pika!? Pipipi Pikachu?" he asked. Misty? Where is she Togepi?  
  
Togepi released Brock's pantleg and led Pikachu back through the hedge. "PikaPika" Pikachu shouted at Ash and Brock, come on!  
  
The young trainers followed the Pokémon and found Misty lying in the wet leaves and dirt, looking very small. Togepi and Pikachu were trying to wake her, but without success. Brock knelt beside her and felt the girl's forehead. Ash was silent. He'd never seen Misty look so pale before.  
  
"She's sick, Ash." Brock said, scooping her up in his arms. "Really sick. We need to get her to town now. Can you get Togepi and her pack?" He started back to the trail without waiting for Ash's reply.  
  
Ash stood for a moment, Brock was worried about Misty too. That meant it was serious. They had all been sick at one time or another on their travels together. But Brock was worried. And he had never *carried* Misty anywhere. Come to think of it, Misty had never fallen asleep in the mud either. Ash's mind was whirling. What could be wrong? They had just been apart for a few minutes. He shook his head, trying to clear it, then grabbed Misty's bag and Togepi. They'd find out in town, he thought, running after Brock. A night or two at the Pokémon Center and everything would be back to normal.  
  
Brock carried Misty the rest of the way into town. She wasn't too heavy, although he found himself slowing down as they reached the edge of town. He was breathing hard as they found their way to the Pokémon Center and Ash rang the bell for Nurse Joy. For once, Brock felt no need to rush to Joy's side and confess his undying love - he was too worried about his friend's health. Nurse Joy took one look at the girl in his arms and called for a gurney.  
  
"You can lay her down here, young man," she said softly, but with a bit of an edge. Brock complied and stepped back to allow the nurse to examine Misty. She lifted the girls eyelids and checked her pulse as Chancey ran into the room with a stethoscope.  
  
"Thank you, Chancey." Nurse Joy smiled for a moment, and then checked Misty's breathing. "Hmmm shallow and raspy. Not good. Do you have her trainer's license?" She turned to Ash and Brock, who stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Uhh." They replied, unsure. Nurse Joy snapped her fingers at them.  
  
"Come on, hurry," she said anxiously. "I need to check the medical information stored on her trainer's license..."  
  
"Uh. Okay. Yeah." Ash nodded, suddenly remembering that he was carrying Misty's pack. He tried to open it, but the zipper jammed. He gave it a tug, which sent Misty's belongings flying into the corners. Ash, Pikachu and Brock scrambled to retrieve the various items, but Chancey had spotted the most important one. She reached out and held it up to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Chancey Chancey Chancey!" She cried, Oh Nurse, look here!  
  
"Oh my. A medalert bracelet. " Nurse Joy took the bracelet that Chancey had found and read it quickly. "Your friend is seriously allergic to toxins of certain bug-type Pokémon."  
  
"What?! Allergic?" Ash and Brock were surprised. They had never seen Misty wearing the bracelet. They knew Misty was afraid of bug Pokémon, but she had never shown any sign of fear beyond the normal "girl who hates bugs" thing. And she never made a big deal about their camping out or anything.  
  
"Apparently so." Nurse Joy examined Misty closer, now looking for signs of a Pokémon attack. Ash and Brock helped turn Misty on her side, and they gasped as the nurse lifted the back of Misty's shirt. The wound from the sting was starting to swell, and her back was beginning to change colours. Joy nodded to Chancey, who scurried off to the videophone. "We've got to get her to the hospital right away." She turned to the trainers. "I'm surprised she kept it a secret."  
  
-----------------  
  
Brock found Misty's trainers license still in the bottom of her backpack as Nurse Joy called the hospital. It wasn't long before the boys and Misty were screaming through town in an ambulance. When they arrived, the still- dazed Ash and Brock were bundled into a waiting room with a sheaf of paperwork. They tried to fill in as much as they could, but their minds were on Misty's current situation and not her past. After a few minutes, they were led to the back of the emergency room, past curtained beds, hollering doctors, frantic interns, and scurrying nurses.  
  
------------------  
  
Pikachu watched as Brock and Ash headed into the emergency ward then shook his head and sighed. He too was worried, but he was a bit glad that Pokémon weren't allowed in: there was something that he had  
  
to do. He waited a few moments, until his part of the waiting room was almost empty, and then reached for Misty's pack. Someone had to tell the Pokémon that Misty was sick.  
  
He released them all, and proceeded to tell them what had been happening - starting with the return of Brock's nightmares, and ending with what he knew of Misty's current situation. He didn't notice Psyduck wander off.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Wait here a moment," the nurse told Ash and Brock, as he led them behind one of the many curtained areas in the room. "The doctor wants to speak with you."  
  
Silent, they sat down in chairs next to Misty, who was propped up, unconscious, in the bed. Ash had never been to the emergency room of a hospital before, and found he was actually terrified. Hospitals, his mother had told him, were good places, helpful and friendly. And he had visited other parts of hospitals before without being scared.  
  
So why was he so afraid now?  
  
Ash looked at Misty. If she wasn't a girl, he thought to himself, she'd be my best friend. They had been through a lot together in the short time they'd known each other. Well, he tried to smile, he'd been through a lot and she'd yelled at him a lot. He looked at the machines that ran between Misty and the wall behind her. There were so many cords. He followed one with his gaze, and it led to a clear blue-tinted mask that covered the lower half of Misty's face so he assumed it was an oxygen mask. That meant she was having trouble breathing, Ash vaguely remembered from a school health class.  
  
He felt a tightness in his own chest and quickly looked back at the bank of wires behind the bed, looking aver the lights and buttons, and choosing another cord to follow - this time to her hand. That's when he realized that her clothes were gone, and she was wearing a paper hospital gown. He was surprised, since he and Brock had only waited a few minutes in the waiting room. It usually took Misty forever to get dressed.  
  
As he was thinking, Ash let his eyes travel lazily up Misty's arm and he discovered, to his embarrassment, that the gown was not tied at the sides. Ash turned, blushing, and looked at Brock who was frowning and staring hard at the floor.  
  
Okay, now Ash was *very* afraid... afraid that this time things might *not* get back to normal.  
  
Brock sighed. He was back in an emergency room, waiting for his world to collapse again. This was where he last saw his mother alive and the next to last place he saw his father. He had been in many emergency rooms with his younger siblings ("Don't wrestle with the onix!" "Stop trying to ride on geodude!" "Don't jump from the roof! You can't fly!"). And even his Pokémon had required emergency care ("Onix, don't eat Josh!" "Look out for the wall!" "Don't jump from the roof! You can't fly!").  
  
Emergency rooms are all the same, he thought deepening his frown. No matter what you're there for. You could drown in the fear. And the smell of pain and death was everywhere. Yes, the last time he had been in an emergency room death had been very present. . .  
  
He looked up, caught Ash's desperate look, and was suddenly embarrassed at his own selfishness. Ash looked like he was about to cry or run screaming from the room. I have been such a jerk - my nightmares, my sulking and concentrating on the past- all causing trouble for my friends. We've been so distant to each other. All because "I don't want to talk about it." But I have to talk about it if I am ever going to get over what happened. And who else can I tell but my best friends?  
  
And *why* don't I want to talk about? Why am I hurting so bad? All because some things didn't go the way I'd wanted them to.  
  
Well, that's life, Brock. Life's not fair. How many times have you said that to one of your little brothers? How many times have you sent a sulking little sister to her room without supper? And here you are, one of your best friends practically in a coma and the other about to lose his mind to confusion and grief and all you can think about is the past. And that's just what Professor Ivy and her experiments are - The past!  
  
Pathetic. Look at what secrets could do. Misty kept her allergy a secret and now she's in the hospital. Secrets. Brock shook himself, disgusted, and then gave Ash his best "cheer up" smile. "It's gonna be all right, Ash. Don't worry." He patted Ash on the back just as the noises of Misty's machines changed: Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Ash and Brock froze. It was a sound that Brock recognized and, Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee at some level, so did Ash. They stared at the bank of machines eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee behind and surrounding Misty. Half of them had gone wild, flashing eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee all sorts of numbers and lights, while the other half stopped. Brock eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee swallowed a crazy impulse to try jiggling the wires. Suddenly the curtain was pulled aside and he and Ash were being pushed out.  
  
"Someone get these kids outta here!" A harried voice rang out, and Brock and Ash found themselves carried back to the waiting room by an orderly. The machamp deposited them right outside the door to the emergency room and ran back to answer another call. Ash and Brock walked back to the seats they had been sitting in before, and where Pikachu had waited for them. As they rounded the corner, they realized that almost all of their Pokémon had been released from their respective Pokéballs, and they were all obviously waiting for word about Misty.  
  
Brock dragged Ash to the chairs and they sat down, the Pokémon crowding around them.  
  
"Pika?" Well? "Hyuh Yuh!" Tell us! "Squirtle Squir?" How is she? "Geo dude?" Is she okay? "Togeto Prrriii?" Where's momma? "Bulba?" And? "Vulllll pixxx?" Can we help? The voices of so many worried Pokémon voices caused eyes to turn their way. Despite his own worry, Brock tried to calm them down a bit, to reassure them.  
  
"We don't know. We haven't talked to the doctor yet. We just have to wait" Pikachu reached a paw to Ash's knee and was swept up into a tight hug by the scared trainer. Despite Brock's attempt, neither Ash nor the Pokémon were very reassured.  
  
"Excuse me..." a nurse approached the crowded corner, holding a clipboard. "Are you here with Rose Cerulean? I need you to finish filling out this paperwork, so we can get her into our system." She handed Brock the clipboard and walked back to the nurses station, stopping to pinch Togepi's cheeks as she passed.  
  
Ash looked over Brock's shoulder. Clipped to the board was Misty's trainer's license, as well as the paperwork they hadn't been able to complete before. The name "Misty" had been scratched out and the words "real name ROSE" were written above, with "ROSE" underlined. Ash's smile made a ghost of an appearance.  
  
"Boy is she gonna be mad when they start calling her that." He snickered half-heartedly, remembering her reaction when he had tried it. It had taken a week for all the bruises to disappear. Brock nodded, smiling a bit at the memory. They tried to fill in a few more of the blanks, but hadn't gotten very far when the door to the emergency ward opened and a doctor emerged. Brock recognized him as one who had shoved them out of the way earlier, and nudged Ash.  
  
Ash looked up from the clipboard to see the nurse pointing them out to the doctor. He and Brock stood as the doctor approached, gathering the Pokémon to them as if expecting the worst. The doctor saw this and tried a smile, but it didn't really relieve the group much.  
  
Ash felt his heart trip.  
  
"We've got Ms. Cerulean stable now," the doctor said, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But I am afraid that she is very weak. If the poison should double up and attack her system again, I don't know that she will be able to hold out. Apparently she has a very strong reaction to whatever it was that attacked her. We have sent for a specialist, but..." The doctor left the sentence trailing, as if he didn't want to speak of the possibilities. He looked at Brock, who nodded back at him. Ash gulped and clutched Pikachu to him tighter. The Pokémon fell silent as the unspoken words were understood.  
  
Only Togepi could be heard to speak, as he tugged on Brock's pantlegs, "Togeto Prrriii?" Where's momma?  
  
*************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter III

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter III: Psyduck's Secret  
  
Eyes glowed in the corner of the waiting room. He had walked off as soon as he'd found out about Misty. He'd listened as Pikachu explained, but that wasn't enough. He wanted - no *needed* to know what was wrong with her. It was amazing the things people would reveal in front of a Pokémon.  
  
Especially one with psychic abilities.  
  
Now, Psyduck sighed as he listened to the doctor explain to Ash, Brock and the others what he had already found out: Misty was in serious trouble.  
  
"If the poison should double up and attack her system again, I don't know that she will be able to hold out. Apparently she has a very strong reaction to whatever it was that attacked her. We have sent for a specialist, but..."  
  
The doctor paused as his meaning became clear. Psyduck grumbled slightly - he'd heard the nurses discussing the case and knew that the doctor wasn't exaggerating. But did he have to say it in front of Togepi? True, the water Pokémon wasn't himself overly fond of the kid, but he *was* just a baby.  
  
"A specialist?" Psyduck nodded as Brock asked the very same question he had pondered a short while ago.  
  
"Well. The adrenaline shots have helped stabilize her, but the fact that it was a poison sting makes the situation tricky. We simply don't have the medical staff here to properly treat Ms. Cerulean's current condition."  
  
Psyduck watched as the group absorbed the news.  
  
"Doctor, when can we see her?" Brock had picked up the now-whimpering Togepi. The doctor looked at the group and quirked an eyebrow. Psyduck didn't need to read his mind to know what was coming...  
  
"Uhh" the doctor hesitated. "Well, you two..." he pointed to Ash and Brock. "...can see her as soon as we get her into a room. I am afraid that the Pokémon won't be allowed into the room until the specialist has given the all-clear." Psyduck smiled grimly to himself. Yeah. Try to keep me away, he thought as he waddled back through the room to the nurses' station. He looked around a minute to make sure he was alone and then climbed up into the chair that faced the computer. Now if only he could hold himself together long enough to do this...  
  
He tapped at the computer console and finally brought up Misty's data. Her file was still incomplete, but they had already assigned her a room number. Now, all he had to do was...  
  
"Oh. Aren't you just a pesky little devil." A nasally voice broke into his thoughts as his chair was spun around.  
  
"Psy I?" What the? He cocked his head up to see the head nurse glaring at him. Great. He'd been caught.  
  
"And who do you belong to, little fellow?" the nurse picked him up from the chair, set him on the counter, and reached for the intercom. "Attention, please. Will someone please come and retrieve their Psyduck from the nurses station. Please retrieve your Psyduck. Thank you."  
  
Across the room, Pikachu slapped his paw against his forehead. "Pikaa a pika pikachu" He sighed, Psyduck's in trouble again.  
  
"I'll go get him Brock." Psyduck heard Ash's voice call out and he waited for the inevitable. Ash rounded the corner and stopped right in front of him. Well, this would delay things a bit, Psyduck thought.  
  
"Sorry, nurse. Psyduck's not too smart. Psyduck. This is no time for playing games." He held out one of Misty's Pokéballs. "Return."  
  
"Psy." Argh. Psyduck grabbed his head as his headache returned, just in time for him to be caught in the retraction beam.  
  
Psyduck sat in his Pokéball and fumed. Even though he was used to it, it still galled him when they called him stupid. They didn't know any better and he couldn't tell them, but it still bothered him. Even other Pokémon thought he was an idiot. He wasn't.  
  
He'd wondered about that for a while himself. Surely so many people couldn't be wrong... but no. It was simply a ... a handicap. Yes. A weird sort of handicap that kept him from functioning in the real world. It was like a fuzzy glass settled between his thoughts and his actions. He could think, see, hear, smell, feel - but when he tried to respond or express himself, it came out all wrong.  
  
Sometimes, if he concentrated long enough, he could hold the barriers away but it took so much effort. And then there were the headaches. Psyduck sighed and curled up into a fetal position. He would wait a bit, until Ash and Brock weren't paying attention, then get back to helping Misty. He had to, she was his only hope. Sometimes it was good to be a little bit psychic. He smiled sadly, hoping this was one of those times.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ash walked back to the others, and found Brock was busy returning the Pokémon to their various balls.  
  
"Did the doctor say anything else, Brock?" Ash asked, placing Psyduck's ball in Misty's bag. He turned and began recalling his own Pokémon.  
  
"No. Just that we could expect a long wait. He suggested we get something to eat and come back in an hour or so." Brock returned the last of the Pokémon and turned to his young friend. "He also hinted that it would be a good idea to leave the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center."  
  
Ash nodded, then sat down with a heavy sigh. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder and sat quietly. "Boy, we sure do have some adventures. Don't we, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika." Pikachu sighed, Yeah.  
  
Brock moved Misty's bag from the seat next to them and sank into it, frowning. He didn't know how to make Ash feel any better. Ash'd changed so much - grown up. Not all the way, but enough. And they had been apart for long enough that Brock sometimes felt a bit out of touch with his younger friends. When he'd met up with them at Pallet he'd noticed a new, stronger bond between Ash and Misty. They'd apparently been through a lot while he was away.  
  
He'd noticed during their journey so far that the tension between the two trainers was still there, but it too was changing. Brock didn't know why his friends were still traveling together after so long, but he had his suspicions. He didn't know if Ash and Misty'd even recognized it yet, but it was awfully obvious to see that...  
  
Hey, Brock thought with a shake of his head, they're barely teens. He looked at Ash.  
  
Ok, yeah. Maybe Ash doesn't realize it yet, but it's there, Brock thought fondly. And there is no way that I'm gonna be able to drag him out of this hospital until Misty walks out with us.  
  
"Ash..." Brock nudged his friend. "I'm gonna head back to the Pokémon center. I can pick up some food and leave the Pokémon. Plus I want to call the Cerulean City gym..."  
  
Ash's eyes widened and Brock mentally kicked himself. They'd never called Misty's family before.  
  
"No... uh... Well, they can help fill in the forms..." Brock gulped, holding up the clipboard. Ash relaxed a bit and Brock sighed.  
  
"Okay. Uhm. Did you want me to come with you?" Ash offered politely. Brock recognized it for what it was - a desperate plea for permission to stay, and Brock gave it.  
  
"No. You stay here. In case she wakes up." He held out a hand to Pikachu who patted Ash's head before leaping to Brock's shoulder. "I'll be back shortly with some food."  
  
Ash swallowed hard as he watched Brock and Pikachu walked out of the hospital. He sank deeper into his chair, uncomfortably aware that he was alone. It had been a long time since he'd been anywhere alone. Usually Pikachu or Brock or Misty... Misty. Ash dropped his head into his hands. Okay, he admitted to himself. She may be a girl, but she was definitely his best friend.  
  
That explained why he kept getting battling butterfree in the pit of his stomach when he thought of her lying on that bed, tangled up with all of those cords.  
  
And the oxygen mask.  
  
And that was why his chest had felt so sore when that machine'd started to whine. She was his best friend and he simply didn't want her to leave him.  
  
Yeah.  
  
______________________  
  
Psyduck watched the young trainer, eagerly waiting for Ash to turn away so that he could ease by. He had managed to escape his Pokéball again when Brock had shifted the pack to the floor, and now the Pokémon was anxious to get to work.  
  
Finally, Ash leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Psyduck silently sped past him, and through the hall to the wards. He located Misty's room, but held back, wondering if she was in it yet. It was hard to keep track of time in a Pokéball.  
  
He pushed the door slightly open and found that Misty was indeed in the room, but not alone. He entered slowly and faded into the shadows.  
  
"There you are, Rose, dear. Nice and comfortable?" The nurse was tucking in Misty's blankets. She continued talking to the unconscious girl, almost as if she expected a response.  
  
"We've got to keep you comfortable. You have a big fight ahead of you if you want to get back to your friends out there." She lifted Misty's head slightly and adjusted the pillow. Laying her head gently back, the nurse next released Misty's hair from its ponytail, combing it slightly with her fingers.  
  
"Yes. You have you two handsome young men waiting for you, as well as a good number of Pokémon. They're all anxious to see you, so you had better fight this poison attack and get better soon." The nurse smiled and looked up at the machines behind Misty's bed and sighed. "All righty then. I had better get back to my other patients." She walked towards the door, stopping directly in front of Psyduck. He held his breath  
  
You don't see me you don't see me you don't see me You don't see me you don't see me you don't see me  
  
and she suddenly turned around to face Misty again. "You're lucky we aren't too busy right now - You're getting a room all to yourself! I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Psyduck didn't release his breath until she had shut the door and he could hear her shoes padding down the hall. *That* was close, he thought as he walked up to his trainer. She looked so still. And so... not Misty.  
  
Psyduck paused and wondered for a moment: could he really do this? He knew it could be done by real psychic Pokémon, but he was only a water Pokémon with a few mind tricks. Well, okay. A whole lot of tricks, some of them even pretty powerful. But still.  
  
He shook his head. No time for self doubt now, he told himself as he climbed onto the bed to sit at her feet. Closing his eyes, the Pokémon began to  
  
hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Slowly a white light mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm began to glow aroundmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Psyduck, pulsing, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm as it bathed both the mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Pokemon and his mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm young trainer in a mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm shimmering glow. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Then, just as slowly mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm as it had appeared mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm the light began to mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm fade, and the room was perfectly normal again. Psyduck stopped humming  
  
and opened his eyes. He had learned the trick from an old Alakazam. It was called an avoidance aura, and it made people not see things. It was like their eyes simply avoided anything that had been in the circle of light. It was very useful, he was told, in times of trouble. Psyduck had never used it before, and he only hoped he had gotten it right. He needed to avoid attention right now.  
  
Psyduck closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate on his friend and trainer. His mind, however, was tired from the strain of the avoidance aura, and while he didn't slip completely back behind the "wall" in his head, he was unable to hold onto his thoughts. Jumbled together were the memories of the past and vague visions of the future. He saw ...  
  
"Psy!" Psyduck opened his eyes in frustration, aargh! He had to concentrate. He needed to think purely about Misty. Now. Here. Sick. If he could, then he would be able to help her. He had to help her. Not only for his own sake. Yes, she was the only one who could help him. He'd known that since the first day.  
  
He saw the young Misty he'd first met and an older Misty, the one that would finally cure him.  
  
But it was more than that. Over time, he had grown to really love her. He knew how much trouble he caused her and her friends. But she never left him behind, or traded him, or sold him, or... or anything she could have done. No matter how many times she threatened him, he knew when she hugged him that it was all just words. Plus it helped to be a little bit psychic - she had never once really considered giving him up. And not just because she wanted a Golduck.  
  
He saw himself as a duckling, as the pain-in-the-neck Psyduck he was, and as the Golduck he was yet to become.  
  
They had spent many nights sitting up late, eating cookies and discussing life. He didn't know why she chose him to talk to, but he hadn't thought too much about it. She hadn't mentioned her allergy, but she did talk about other important things in her life. She'd shared with him. Not just as Pokémon and trainer - they were friends. So he was going to try to help his friend.  
  
He saw Misty alone and crying, he saw her with Ash and smiling, he saw her with Ash and crying. Ash...  
  
Psyduck sighed. His brain continued to throw random images at him. He needed something to focus on. He wasn't too good at this psychic thing. He had the abilities, but he was supposed to be a water-type. He wasn't built for psychic. Not that he was any better built for water, come to think of it...  
  
There was a commotion at the door, and Psyduck turned. The door opened and in walked Ash and the nurse.  
  
"I'm really sorry, nurse. I was just checking to see if it was the right room..." Ash's voice wasn't nearly as confidant and annoying as Psyduck was used to, and he was puzzled. Ash sounded almost afraid. Apparently the avoidance aura was working, though, since neither of the humans were commenting on his presence.  
  
"Yes. She's really lucky to have such a nice brother to look after her. It's obvious you two are really close." The nurse busied herself, checking Misty's charts and adjusting the IV.  
  
"She's not my sister" Ash pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Oh? Not your sister, then..." The nurse looked at Ash as he sat beside the bed.  
  
"We're just friends." Ash finished, and the nurse raised an eyebrow. She nodded silently, the small smile on her face showed how much she believed him. Psyduck too thought "friends" was an understatement, and he closed his eyes.  
  
The Pokémon thought hard about Ash, trying to concentrate on the young man's thoughts...  
  
***you're my best friend... do anything for you... we've gone so far... and done so much...  
  
and feelings for Misty...  
  
***and I feel... like we've always been together... right by my side... through thick and thin...  
  
And there! Psyduck wasn't too amazed, really. A golden thread was visible to him on the psychic level. It ran straight from Ash to Misty. It was small, weak. Barely begun. But it was definitely there, and Psyduck smiled, knowing that the ties between the two would only get stronger.  
  
But for now. Psyduck concentrated on the thread and his consciousness was carried into that of his trainer. He was in. It might be only be a psychic battle in a psychic arena, but the outcome was real enough, and Psyduck was ready to fight. Now to find the poison. Misty had been stung by a Weedle, Togepi had said, and so that was the image the psychic water Pokémon had attached to the poison. Easier seen than microbes, he said to himself.  
  
Psyduck didn't have to look far. The "bugs" had spread throughout the young girl's body. And he'd apparently arrived just in time - the poison was once again racing towards Misty's lungs. Psyduck created a mental barrier to stop as much of the attack as he could. The poison slowly backed down, but Psyduck could sense that it still had a strong hold over her heart. Unable to do anything else, Psyduck began a slow transfusion of his own health and energy to his friend. He only hoped he could sustain her until the medicine arrived.  
  
The Weedles surrounded the defending Pokémon and waited.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	4. Chapter IV

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter IV: Gary's Secret  
  
It felt like forever since he'd started on this quest of his. He knew he was one of the greater Pokémon trainers, but he wanted to be the best. And that, he'd found out the hard way, meant he had to concentrate only on Pokémon.  
  
Today was going to be one of *those* days, he realized with a sigh. The way the sunlight bounced off the leaves and skittered onto the streets below. Freshly hung laundry swaying in the soft breeze. The scent of fresh-baked bread wafting its way through a half-open window. Even the sound of a mother yelling at her wayward child. All of these combined to make the young trainer homesick. Or at least lonely. It had been a long journey.  
  
"Will you ever just grow up?" she had said to him before running away down the streets of Viridian City in tears.  
  
Well, he thought. I certainly have done that. Gary tried to push away the memory as he finished his shopping and carried his supplies back to the Pokémon center. It would soon be time to head back on the road. He didn't want to leave this quiet Johto town, and Gary realized again that he was lonely.  
  
Maybe he would write a letter to May. Just a simple letter. He missed his sister, that was what was wrong.  
  
Yeah. It had nothing to do with Gemma. Or her tears.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gary looked up from the letter he hadn't really been writing as the bell over the door broke his still pensive mood. He recognized the Pikachu, but it definitely wasn't Ash who'd just walked into the Pokémon center. He frowned, trying to remember... oh yeah.. that older guy that traveled with Ash...  
  
What was his name?  
  
"Hello? Oh. Back again? How's your friend doing?" Gary heard Nurse Joy ask the trainer as she walked into the room.  
  
"Not so good" came the reply. Gary watched as the trainer handed over a large number of Pokémon. "They have to call in a specialist. The hospital wanted us to leave the Pokémon here - to keep them out of the way." Nurse Joy nodded, taking the Pokéballs back with her into the center. The Pikachu gave a brief glance and a wave to the trainer before following the nurse through the swinging doors.  
  
"Excuse me?" Gary tapped the young man on the shoulder. The trainer turned and Gary suddenly recognized him. Brack? No. Brock - that was his name, Gary remembered. He was the gym leader from Pewter City. A hard battle, that was.  
  
"Is something wrong with Ash?"  
  
"Gary?!" Brock exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Gary shrugged. I wonder why nobody ever *expects* me? Even Gramps and May are surprised when I show up. "I have as much right to be in a Pokémon center as anyone. But you said that Ash was sick?"  
  
Brock was obviously hesitant to tell him anything, and Gary let a small smile slip across his face. He guessed he deserved that, seeing as how Brock was technically on Ash's side. "Ash and I grew up together, Brock. I do have an interest in his welfare. He may not compare to me as a trainer, but I don't want to see him hurt."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Uh... well. No... actually it's Misty that's sick." Gary folded his arms across his chest and listened as Brock explained the events of the past few hours.  
  
"Mmm.. That's bad. Misty... She's the one from Cerulean City, right? She's a pretty good Water-type trainer I've heard." He motioned to the lounge and he and Brock sat down at one of the tables to finish their discussion. Gary could see that Brock was exhausted and he wondered if there was really more to the story.  
  
"Yes," Brock nodded. "She's one of the leaders of the Cerulean City gym. She's really good."  
  
"Why are two gym leaders hanging around with trainer Ash Ketchum from nowhere-Pallet Town?" Gary asked, in disbelief. Brock's response was cut short by the appearance of a younger version of officer Jenny, clad in blue jeans and a Pokémon Tech tee-shirt.  
  
"Okay" she muttered at them. "Tell me what you want. Wait- first, who's buyin'?"  
  
"I am" offered Gary, as he handed her his trainer license. "I'll have a coke, fries and a hot dog." He shrugged at Brock. "Gramps sent me some money for my birthday," he explained.  
  
Brock thanked him and ordered the same. "You're not as bad as Ash thinks." Brock smiled, watching as the waitress stomped off to the kitchens, hollering their orders in an annoyed voice. "And I'm guessing she doesn't want to be working here."  
  
Gary snickered. "Actually, I was here for breakfast, and it turns out *that* Jenny wants to be a Pokémon nurse. This was the only job she could get in the Center. She's pretty miffed about it." He leaned back in his seat and sighed. It was nice to sit with someone. He loved his Pokémon, but there was definitely a difference. Maybe he should get a traveling partner?  
  
"Really though, how *did* you and Misty come to be traveling with Ash?" he asked. Everywhere he went he heard Ash-this and Ash-that. Even Gramps had taken a shine to him, helping to foster the competition between the trainers. He couldn't understand the attraction, pardon the expression. *Why* did people like Ash?  
  
"Well, I followed him because I wanted to. He was headed out from Pewter and I was ready to start my own travels. It made sense to go together. But Misty..." Brock paused and Gary wondered about the smile on the gymleader's face. "Uhm... Ash kind of destroyed Misty's bike, and she's waiting for him to repay her."  
  
Gary raised an eyebrow. "For this long? Pretty lame excuse, if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah. I think so too." Brock winked and Gary smiled. Ah! Now we have something else in common, Ashie-boy. Birthdate, Pokémon, love. Well, old friend. Here's to *your* heartache. Their food arrived with a clatter as Jenny threw his trainer ID back on the table.  
  
"Jenny? Why isn't the trash taken out?" Joy's voice came from the front of the room. Jenny set their tray on the table and turned with a sigh.  
  
"The things I do for Pokémon..." she muttered, rolling up her sleeves.  
  
Gary and Brock laughed.  
  
---------------  
  
As they talked and ate, Brock found himself enjoying Gary's company. It was hard to remember that they hadn't always been friends. Brock smiled. For all that they were the same age, there was a world of difference between Gary and Ash.  
  
"And then, he fell right into the prize-winning rose bushes! Boy, was Mrs. Ketchum ticked off when she found out what we'd done," said Gary, finishing his story. Brock laughed at the mischief of the two Pallet Town 5 year olds.  
  
"If you guys were such great friends, what happened? Why are you in such competition now?" Brock wiped the tears of laughter from his face as the other trainer sipped his cola and shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. I guess we always were in competition with each other, really. Double-dares, stupid pranks, grades. It just never had a chance to get ugly until we were old enough to become Pokémon trainers." Gary paused, tilting his head slightly. "It's kind of silly really."  
  
Brock nodded, then gave voice to the thought that had been nagging him since they'd met. "By the way, I noticed the lack of adorable adoring cheerleaders..."  
  
The look on Gary's face went from friendly to lonely to guarded before finally stopping with pained.  
  
"I.. uh... outgrew them." Gary managed to finally say. Brock nodded, still curious, but positive that it was none of his business.  
  
"That's something I don't think I'd ever be able to say," he replied, slightly dreamily, and Gary smiled a little. He'd heard about the Pewter gymleader's weakness for the ladies.  
  
"They *were* beautiful. But well, they were mainly a boost to my ego. And after my defeat at Viridian City..." Gary paused, remembering the astonishment he'd felt. The fear. The shock. "I realized that I had finally met my match. I was knocked out by the fact that *I* wasn't the best." He twirled his straw, absently. "Shortly after that, I sent the girls home. I needed to concentrate on my Pokémon and my training - not on my ego. I realized it wasn't a game."  
  
"Wow" Brock nodded. "That's very mature of you. I wish Ash would think about that sometimes." He paused briefly, as if trying to remember. "What happened at Viridian City? I seem to remember Team Rocket being there and Ash winning the earth badge and destroying the gym..." Brock frowned. "Was it Ash...?"  
  
Gary laughed. The idea that Ash was his better ... at Pokémon or anything else... it was too much. "No no no." He paused to catch his breath. "It wasn't that. Before Ash came rushing in, I was battling the gym leader and doing fairly well. But he had a secret weapon - a Pokémon I had never seen before." He stopped a moment and cocked his head at the breeder sitting across from him. Should he tell him? Would he believe? Well, secrets eat your soul, his sister had once told him. Of course she was trying to get him to admit that he'd eaten her cookies, but the principle still held true. Secrets hurt. He'd trust one more person with his.  
  
"I did some research on it, you know, and the closest I could come was the Mew Pokémon. Y'know, the one from all of those fairly tales?" Brock nodded and looked interested, so Gary continued. "It was covered in armor, but I could see that it was purple in colour. It stood on two legs and had a long tail. It was about six and a half feet tall..."  
  
Gary continued with his description of the Pokémon and his attempt to battle and eventual defeat. It felt good to tell someone about it. Gramps had dismissed the possibility of a Mew and neither May nor Gemma had heard of it. When he finished his tale he looked at Brock, hoping he wouldn't laugh. He was pleasantly surprised.  
  
Brock scratched his chin. When Gary had mentioned the legendary Mew, something had triggered in his brain. Flashes of images appeared in his head, briefly  
  
- Dragonite  
  
- nurse Joy  
  
- a storm  
  
- a mysterious island  
  
- evil Pokémon  
  
- dying Pokémon  
  
- a Mew  
  
- battling  
  
- another, distorted Mew  
  
- Ash dead  
  
- Pokémon tears  
  
It didn't make sense, none of it had happened, but for some reason he could see them. As clear as he saw Gary right now. He struggled for a moment, trying to grasp at the whisps of memory in his head  
  
"... these events are best forgotten..."  
  
a voice came from his head and dragged the images from Brock's grasp. He sighed and looked at the young trainer, waiting for Brock to tell him what an idiot he was. That was obvious from the look on Gary's face.  
  
"It's strange," Brock finally said. "But I believe you. I think you did see a Mew." Gary's face brightened a bit, and Brock was glad that he could make *someone* happy today. They talked for a bit longer, mostly about Pokémon, before Brock finally stood.  
  
"Well, thank you for the lunch and company. I guess I had better call Cerulean City and get back to the Hospital. Ash is probably wondering where I am." Fat chance, he thought with a laugh as he shook hands with Gary. He probably doesn't even know I've been gone.  
  
Gary watched the gym leader walk away. It had been months since his defeat in Viridian City. Since that strange Pokémon had broken his spirit. Since he'd met and lost Gemma. Stop thinking about it, Gar, he told himself.  
  
Gary returned to his room and realized that in his shopping he had forgotten medical supplies. He fetched his cape and satchel. Leaving the Pokémon center, he walked towards the center of town. Johto was a wild place and it didn't pay to be without a medical kit. But first he'd spend a few moments to send flowers to the hospital. Misty was a fellow trainer, he thought, and it never hurt to stay on the good side of a gym leader.  
  
Plus, he grinned, it would irritate Ash.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Brock walked into the hospital. He'd spoken with Daisy and gotten the medical information filled out, but he'd also found out that this wasn't the first time Misty'd been in the hospital. He wondered again why she hadn't told them about her allergy. Daisy seemed to think it was pride, and Brock guessed she was right. Misty's big sister had then gone on at some length about the stupidity of keeping secrets, making Brock extremely uncomfortable. He'd finally been able to hang up, but not before wondering if maybe the gods were trying to tell him something. The whole day had been about revealing secrets. He made up his mind again to tell Ash and Misty. But later. For now, they had to concentrate on Misty.  
  
He handed the new information to the head nurse and watched as her eyes lit up.  
  
"You mean *that's* it? That's the cure?" she asked, amazed. "I have this at home!"  
  
He'd said the same when Daisy'd told him, Brock smiled.  
  
"Yeah. That simple. Apparently they only figured it out by accident in Cerulean City. " Brock looked around and saw that the waiting room was empty. "Is Ash in with Misty... uh.. Rose...now?"  
  
The nurse flipped through the pages of information that Brock had handed her. "Uh? Ash? Oh, you mean JAF. Yes, he's been sitting with her since she was given a room," she answered idly.  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow. "JAF?" he asked.  
  
The nurse finished glancing through the papers, looked up and smiled. "JAF. *Just *A *Friend. It's a nickname the nurses gave him. He hasn't left her side once. We think it's sweet. Follow me, and I'll show you." She led Brock through the maze of corridors, stopping outside a seemingly random door.  
  
"Here you go. I have to get this to the doctors." She held up the papers and turned to leave. Brock watched her walk for a moment. Now that he knew Misty was gonna be okay, his interest in *other* girls was coming back. He turned back to the door and joined his friends.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	5. Chapter V

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter V: Ash's Secret  
  
Ash sat in the chair, holding Psyduck. He didn't know how the Pokémon had managed to get into the room, but he didn't really care, either. He watched as a doctor walked up to Misty's bed and stuck a giant needle into her arm. Ash leaned in closer to get a look at what was in the syringe. It was huge, and it looked like there were little people floating in it. It looked like.. little versions of... of Brock? That was weird.  
  
"Not too weird." Psyduck said.  
  
"You... you can talk?" Ash stammered at the Pokémon in his lap.  
  
"No." Psyduck replied. "Psyyiyiyiyiyi" he laughed as he faded and disappeared. Ash was shaken from his confusion by the sound of a loud crash. He looked up and saw the doctor trying to piece the syringe together from the shards on the floor.  
  
Suddenly the doctor looked up. "Oh. Too late," he said as Misty flat-lined again. "Ah well. Time to go."  
  
Ash watched in terror as the doctor grabbed a hat and scarf from the end of the bed and walked out the door.  
  
"Poor Ashy-washy-kins. Even your friends don't want to be around you." Ash turned and saw Gary standing behind him, holding a bouquet of flowers. Gary walked over to Misty's bed and placed the flowers at her feet. He took one of the lilies and placed it in her hand.  
  
"Gary?! What're *you* doing here!?" Ash was beyond confused now. Misty was dead? But...  
  
"What do you care? Ashy-kins? You're *just friends* remember?"  
  
Misty sat up and smiled at Gary, "Yeah Ash. Gary's just being nice. I think it's sweet to bring me flowers when I die. You *never* gave me flowers."  
  
"You never said you wanted flowers!" Ash cried as Misty and Gary walked from the room, holding hands. "You never told me what you wanted!"  
  
Misty stopped at the door and turned back to him. "Good-bye Ash."  
  
Ash woke, sitting up suddenly and knocking Pikachu to the floor. What, he thought to himself, caused that little doozy of a dream?  
  
"Piika?" yawned Pikachu from the floor, y'okay? The electric Pokémon climbed back up onto the bed, only half awake. It had been a long trip to get back to Viridian City, and Pikachu knew if he was gonna be in top form for the tournament tomorrow he needed sleep.  
  
"Sorry Pikachu. I just had a rather... interesting nightmare." Ash got up, trying not to disturb the again-sleeping Pokémon. He stretched to his full six feet, scratched, and looked out the window. It was still the middle of the night, but the mag-lamps from the stadium were on, drenching the streets around it with light.  
  
The dream - it really wasn't much of a nightmare- had disturbed him. He didn't usually have dreams like that. It seemed almost like his brain was trying to send him a message. He knew he wouldn't get any more sleep, if he tried. He wanted to talk, but there was nobody around he felt like talking to. He needed to do something. If Misty was ... no. She was gone. And that, he thought to himself, is part of the problem.  
  
Ash pushed away from both the thought and the window. Maybe a walk would clear his head. He grabbed his jacket from the hook and quietly left the room.  
  
Waving to a few people still hanging around the lounge of the hotel, he slipped into the cool night air. As he had years ago, he headed for the peak that overlooked the city. He needed the calm and quiet to try to make sense of the dream. It was a silly dream, really. Misty hadn't died that night, nor had she gone off with Gary. He cast his mind back to the true events of that day so long ago.  
  
************  
  
Ash woke as he heard the door open. He had fallen asleep in the chair beside Misty's bed and he discovered to his horror that he was holding her hand. Okay, maybe it wasn't too horrible, he thought as he squeezed her hand and released it. But he sure hoped nobody'd noticed. Brock would never stop teasing him about it, if he found out. He stretched and yawned as Brock walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Ash," Brock called softly. "Sorry I took so long. I brought food and good news." Ash took the small parcel that Brock held out and started in on the food.  
  
"Um. Remember to swallow, okay?" Brock stepped back and pulled up a second chair. He was just about to sit when something caught his eye. "Uh. Ash?"  
  
"MMn?" Ash replied, his mouth full. He swallowed and then held out the bowl. "Sorry, Brock. Did you want some?"  
  
Brock shook his head, pointing at Misty's feet. "How did Psyduck get here?" Ash looked and nearly dropped the food.  
  
"Waahh! Where... how... He wasn't..."  
  
"Well, it looks like we won't have to wait for the specialist after all," a voice came from behind them as the doctor and head nurse walked into the room. Ash watched as the doctor removed a syringe from his pocket and walked up to Misty's IV. "I placed a call to the hospital at Cerulean and they confirmed your information, young man."  
  
"Excuse me." The nurse rested her hand on Ash's shoulder. "Could you *please* remove your Psyduck? He shouldn't be here."  
  
"Sorry. He's Misty's. He's just worried about her, I guess." Ash handed the food back to Brock and reached for the yellow Pokémon, confused. "What information, Brock? What's going on?"  
  
Brock was smiling. "I called the Cerulean City gym, remember? It turns out Misty's been in the hospital before. She's allergic to Weedle stings, among other things. That's why she's so afraid of Bug Pokémon." Ash nodded. It made sense. He didn't know why she hadn't said anything, but it made sense.  
  
Brock continued. "Well, when she was in the hospital, they found out that simply treating her allergic reaction wasn't enough. She still had the poison in her system and they finally found that to get rid of it they had to use a mixture of the human poison antidote and the Pokémon poison antidote."  
  
The doctor nodded. "I got the precise formula from a doctor there, and I've just administered it." He replaced Misty's medical chart and stepped to the door. "They said that she should regain consciousness in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Feel free to wait with her. I'm sure she would appreciate seeing some friendly faces when she wakes up."  
  
The nurse straightened Misty's blankets and fluffed her pillow, before following the doctor out of the room. "And keep that Pokémon off the bed, young man." She smiled as the left.  
  
Ash turned to Brock, furious. "That's it? I have those in my pack! If she'd said something, this never would have happened." He could still feel the pain in his chest from when she had almost died...  
  
Brock tried to calm him down. "Ash, she would still have needed the adrenaline shot!"  
  
It worked. Ash sank into the chair, still holding Psyduck. He was tired and cranky and in some serious emotional pain. Well, If she'd told me, I would carry that too, he thought to himself. "Why keep it a secret, Brock? Why?"  
  
Brock was silent for a moment. "Everyone has secrets, Ash," he finally said.  
  
Ash nodded. He didn't like to think that his two best friends felt they had to keep things from him. Misty stirred and they both looked up. Something Ash had once heard came back to him. "Secrets eat your soul." He looked at Brock, meaningfully. "They eat your soul until there's nothing left except the secrets themselves. And you're walking around alone, hoping people won't look into your eyes. 'Cause they won't see your soul, just your secrets." He looked back at Misty, who was just blinking her eyes open. "May Oak told me that. To get me to confess I'd eaten some of her cookies. But I think it's true. Secrets are stupid."  
  
"A..Ash?" Misty whispered.  
  
****************************  
  
That's what had really happened. Nothing at all like the dream. Except for the flowers, Gary *had* sent flowers. Ash was almost to the top of the hill, but his hopes for solitude were dashed at the sight of another person stretched out on the grass ahead of him. "Great," he muttered and turned around. Maybe there was an all-night cafe or something somewhere. He could grab a cup of coffee and have a good sulk.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you Ash Ketchum from Pallet town?" Ash sighed and turned back again, not really surprised that someone knew his name. He was pretty well known now, and used to being recognised by strangers. The current stranger had stood and was walking towards him. There was something familiar about the older man, but Ash just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He held his hand out, and the man took it. He was tall, almost as tall as Ash, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the back. His face was almost pretty, and his eyes twinkled happily. He was dressed in a casual business- style, and Ash suddenly recognized him from the league flyers.  
  
"Pikachow foods!" He blurted. He was shaking hands with the man who owned the largest Pokémon food company in the country. "Wow! It's an honour to meet you! My Pokémon *love* your products!" Ash gushed as the man smiled and tried to pry his hand from the death grip Ash was using.  
  
"Obviously, you have a short memory." He smiled and rubbed the hand that Ash finally released. "It's me, James?" He stooped down to pluck a dandelion from the ground and struck a pose. "From Team Rocket?"  
  
"Wahhh!" Ash stumbled back and fell into a bush. "B-b-but you ... you're..." James laughed and held out a hand to pick Ash up.  
  
"Yes. Well. I quit Team Rocket when my parents died. For real, this time." Ash took his hand and stood. They walked back to the cliff, as James explained. "I'm here as a corporate sponsor. I took over the family business."  
  
Ash was still in shock. "You seem so.. so much.. I mean. Uh."  
  
"Nicer? Smarter? More handsome?" James smirked. "It's okay. Last time we met, I was a just a know-nothing drop-out. Didn't have a diploma or anything. I nearly ran Pikachow Foods out of business, I was such an idiot. When Jessie showed up, I was just about to turn the company over to my biggest rival. I couldn't read the contract, you see. She stopped me and, after much yelling and screaming and thrown furniture, finally convinced me to go back to school. After that, we got married and together turned the business back around."  
  
"Married!" Ash couldn't believe it. "Married?! Team Rocket?" James nodded. "Three years now. Surprising, huh? Tomorrow's our anniversary." He looked out over the city and smiled.  
  
"Where is Jessie, anyway?" Ash said, looking around. It was confusing, but, well, it had been quite a few years since they'd crossed paths. And people did change.  
  
"Oh she's back home, in Celadon City. She's under doctor's orders to stay in bed." James sighed, and smiled ruefully.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Is it serious?"  
  
James' ear twitched.  
  
"No. Actually it's Gemini." James grinned. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. My puns have gotten even worse over the years," he laughed. "You see, Jessie's pregnant again. It's twins. Get it? Twins- Gemini? Sirius is a star - Gemini is a ..." He saw Ash's face and raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. So what about you? How have the years treated you?"  
  
"Well, I finally made it to Pokémon master a short while ago. That's why I'm here - I'm in the Masters Exhibition tomorrow."  
  
James smiled. "Congratulations. We knew you'd make it, Jessie and I. You always had this... aura about you. What about your friends? The ones you travel with? Are they here too?"  
  
Ash shook his head. "No. We all went our separate ways. Well, actually Misty and I traveled together by ourselves for a bit, but eventually she left too." Maybe that was what the dream had been about? He missed traveling with Misty, and this *was* the last city they'd visited together.  
  
"Really!" James exclaimed. "Well, I guess I won that bet!" Ash looked at him, slightly distracted by his own thoughts.  
  
"Bet?"  
  
"Mmm." James nodded. "Jessie said that you and Misty would be together forever. Said you weren't stupid enough to let Misty get away. I disagreed." He looked at the city again. "Looks like I was right."  
  
"We weren't like that!" Ash protested. "We were friends. She just left to do her own thing. That's all."  
  
James nodded, slowly, but he didn't look convinced. "Uh huh. Sure."  
  
"No really! Look it was like this..."  
  
***************  
  
"...is no longer able to battle. Ash Ketchum is the winner."  
  
"You heard him, folks. Please welcome the newest Pokémon Master to the league: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."  
  
The crowd cheered as Ash and Pikachu ran from the field. "I did it, Misty! I finally did it! Hah ha!"  
  
Misty was waiting for him, cheering and waving her hands excitedly. "I knew you could do it, Ash! Congratulations," she said as he came to a stop in front of her. "You were great!"  
  
"You sure were." A voice came from behind him and Ash turned to see Clarisse standing behind him.  
  
"Hi! Thanks for hanging around! Sorry you didn't win your match." Ash smiled. He couldn't believe she had stayed to watch him. She was originally from Pallet Town, and in fact had gotten the Squirtle that he'd originally wanted. They'd spent the last few days together, reminiscing about life in Pallet and their travels.  
  
"S'okay. I got to see a good battle, even if it wasn't mine. Congratulations!" She leaned in and kissed him. Ash blushed and was grateful when Pikachu tugged his sleeve.  
  
"Pi Pika Chu" He pointed, Misty's leaving.  
  
Ash turned and saw Misty's back disappear from view. "Hey Mist. Wait up!" He turned to follow her, and found his hand held firmly by Clarisse.  
  
"Hold on, while I get my stuff. Then I'll walk back with you."  
  
"Uh. Okay. Hey, by the way" Ash followed her as she fetched her gear from the storage lockers. "What's this about a party that everyone is going to tonight?"  
  
Clarisse pulled her bag from the locker and slammed the door. "It's a celebration party for all of the new Masters. Anyone can go, but all of the Masters are expected to show up to accept their final awards." She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"So, are you going to the party, then?" Ash asked as they walked back to the Pokémon center where they were staying.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Clarisse said. "I'm gonna talk to the trainers there and try to pick up some hints so I can win next year. Say, do you wanna go together?"  
  
Ash smiled, and held open the door for Clarisse. "That would be great! I'll tell Misty and we'll meet you in the lobby."  
  
"Great!" Clarisse smiled. "See you then!" She turned and walked down the corridor to her room.  
  
Ash walked to the desk and smiled at the Nurse Joy. "Hi! I'd like to rest my Pokémon for a bit. They deserve it." He handed her his Pokémon and turned towards the door again. He had one more thing to do before he got ready for the party.  
  
It took longer than he'd expected, but he was back in plenty of time. He knocked on Misty's door. She opened it slowly and peeked her head out. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and Ash gulped slightly. She didn't look too happy.  
  
"Hey M..Misty!" He blushed, suddenly flustered by the thought that there was probably a reason she was staying behind the door. "There's this party tonight, for all the Masters, and I was wondering if you wanted..."  
  
Misty's eyes lit up and she smiled. "To go with you?? Sure, Ash! A party sounds great." Ash relaxed. Okay so far, he thought. "Okay. Uhm. Great. Well, I'd better get dressed. Clarisse said she'd meet us in the lobby. And uh... whah?!" He held his breath as Misty's face fell again.  
  
"On second thought," Misty's voice suddenly sounded very tired. "I don't think I'll go after all. I...uh.. I don't feel very good at the moment."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well." Ash stammered. "I hope you feel better."  
  
"Yeh." Misty sighed, closing the door as Ash turned to walk back to his room. Suddenly the door opened again and Misty leaned out again.  
  
"Ash?!" she called, and he turned to look at her. Her face is too pale, he thought. And her eyes look very dark and tired tonight. He hoped she wasn't too sick.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Goodbye Ash."  
  
"Mm.. See ya tomorrow!" He waved and returned to his own room. He'd leave the bike outside her door, he thought as he changed clothes. He wanted to see her face when she saw it, but he'd settle for simply cheering her up. He leaned the bike against her door and arranged the ribbon.  
  
"I hope she likes it," he whispered to Pikachu and they walked to the lobby to meet Clarisse.  
  
Ash returned from the party early, carrying a plate of food. He'd had a good time at first, but he'd been incredibly bored after the initial ceremonies were over with. Clarisse had gone off to talk with the trainer who'd beaten her in today's match, and Pikachu had proceeded to spend the entire evening playing with the other Pokémon. Ash sat by himself at one of the tables, stuffing his face with food and wishing Misty was there. After a while he decided to leave and see if Misty was feeling better. Maybe they could play a game of cards or something, he thought.  
  
Ash dropped his coat in his room and then took the plate down to Misty's room. He noticed the bike was gone and smiled. She must have woken up and found it, he thought as he knocked softly on the door. There was no answer, so Ash turned the handle gently.  
  
"Miiiiisssstyyy?" he whispered. The room was dark, and Ash sighed. He left the plate on the bureau next to the door and pulled the door closed behind him. Oh well. He really needed to get some sleep anyway. She'd find the food in the morning, and then they'd discuss where they were gonna go next. He was getting anxious to get back on the road - do some more exploring - learn even more about Pokémon. He walked back to his room and undressed for bed. As he lay in bed, his mind called up their conversation in the hallway and her final words...  
  
*******  
  
Ash shook his shoulders and looked back at James. "And when I woke up, she was gone. She had apparently left while I was at the party."  
  
Ash drew his knees to his chest, trying to ease some of the pain he always felt when he thought about that night. Oh yeah, he missed her. It was a constant ache in his chest. He still found himself turning to tell her something or ask a question. James shook his head. He had been doing that all throughout the story and Ash was about to punch him if he didn't stop.  
  
"I was right," James sighed. "You *were* stupid enough to let her go."  
  
Ash was shocked. "Hey! I didn't *let* her go! She simply wanted to leave. Start her own journey- - by herself."  
  
James looked at Ash. "Yeh. How long had she traveled with you? And suddenly she decides to leave? I don't buy it." He stood and brushed the grass from his slacks. Ash looked away, his thoughts bouncing wildly in his head.  
  
"She left a note."  
  
James stopped and stared at the young man. "And?"  
  
"It said, quote, I'm glad your dreams have come true. I wish everyone's dreams could come true. End quote." Ash looked back to James. "See? She left to follow her own dreams."  
  
James stood for a minute, wishing Jessie was there. She'd know what to say, he thought, although it would probably involve hitting Ash over the head. But then, after hearing this story, James wondered if that's what Ash needed.  
  
"So. Are you in love with her?" James sank to the ground again. He was going to have to change before the opening ceremonies, but he felt this was more important than grass stains. Funny how being a husband and a father changed your views on life. A few short years ago he would've run from this conversation way before now. Well, if the truth be told, he was still uncomfortable with the whole thing. But he was happy with Jessie and he liked the idea of helping someone else achieve that happiness. Ash didn't look up, just dropped his head to his knees and groaned.  
  
"Aaarggh. I dunno. I guess. I mean... well..." He sighed.  
  
James placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just answer from the heart. Does it hurt to think of her being alone? Does it make your stomach churn to think that maybe she's crying right now? Would you do anything to make her laugh? Do you want to be the one she turns to when she needs help? Or gets sick? Or excited?"  
  
Ash raised his head, nodding as he finally admitted the truth. To himself as well as James. "All that and more. She was my best friend. I enjoyed just being with her. After Brock left I was so scared she'd leave too, but she stayed. I never asked why, I was just happy that she did."  
  
"You're in love, friend." James shook Ash a bit. "Welcome to the club. Now that you've admitted it to yourself, it's time to tell Misty."  
  
Ash shook his head and sighed. "Yeah. Right."  
  
James decided it was time to pay heed to Jessie's techniques and smacked Ash upside the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"That's for being an idiot. What good is it to be in love with her if you don't do something about it?"  
  
"Hey! I don't know how to get hold of her!" Ash hollered at his enemy- turned-confidant. "I've tried calling, writing, everything. I even went to the Cerulean City gym, but her sisters said they hadn't seen her."  
  
James whacked Ash again. He couldn't believe the guy was that dense. "Hello! They were lying!"  
  
"Why would they be lying? And *DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!*"  
  
"All women go home when they're upset. Trust me. That's the first place you go to look for them. They're always there, and other women will lie about it because we're pond scum." James remembered his own attempts to get through to Jessie after *their* first fight. "We make them cry so we're pond scum, and they lie."  
  
"I didn't make Misty cry," Ash replied, shaken at the thought. Did I? "Anyway. She just wanted to go out on her own." And away from me. Suddenly Ash just didn't want to talk about it anymore. He stood and stretched. "I've gotta go. I have a match in a few hours and I've got to get ready for it."  
  
They walked down the hill and back to the main street in silence. As they shook hands at the door of Ash's hotel, James locked eyes with Ash. "Tell her. Find her and tell her. This is one bet I don't *want* to win."  
  
*************************************************************** 


	6. Chapter VI

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter VI: No More Secrets  
  
Misty sighed, closing the door. She didn't know why she was still pining after Ash. Didn't he understand? She wanted to be there with him. Not necessarily at a party, just somewhere - anywhere- with Ash. He considered her a friend. Well, that was something, wasn't it? They traveled together, talked, laughed, fought. So he didn't want to take *her* to the party. He at least thought to invite her. Wasn't that enough?  
  
No, she thought to herself. Not anymore. It hurts too much. She opened the door and leaned out again.  
  
"Ash?" Stay with me. Don't go to the party with Clarisse. Please Ash...  
  
"Yeah?" He turned and she looked at him for a moment. He'd grown up over the years they traveled together, matured. Well, they both had, really.  
  
"Goodbye Ash."  
  
"Mm.. See ya tomorrow!" Ash waved and turned away. Misty pulled her head back into the room, shut the door, and fell to the floor in tears.  
  
After some time, Misty picked herself up and got dressed, tears still flowing. Togepi had fallen asleep on the bed and she packed quietly so as not to wake him. There would be time later to tell him and she didn't think she could handle him being upset at the moment. Finished, she placed the still sleeping Pokémon in her pack and opened the door. She had heard Ash leave for the party and she wanted to start while there was still some light.  
  
She didn't feel right about not talking to Ash, but it was hard enough to go. Funny how both choices hurt - go or stay. As she opened the door, she was pushed back inside by the fall of a blue 10-speed. Her bike. It was as if fate was telling her it was time to go, and the tears started again. A note will have to do, she thought, pulling the bike back through the door to the hallway. She was in no condition to face Ash. She waved a sad goodbye to the desk attendant as she left the Pokémon Center. Left Viridian City. Left Ash.  
  
Pewter City, she thought, as she steered her new bike towards Viridian Forest. It was kinda on the way, and she really needed some time to herself. Brock wouldn't ask any questions. He knew about her feelings for Ash. He'd understand.  
  
************  
  
"Goldeen, Horn Attack. Now!"  
  
That voice. Ash turned. He and Pikachu were passing the water exhibition rooms.  
  
"Okay then. Staryu, Harden!" A man's voice. Ash walked into the room and gaped. The two trainers were standing waist deep in the pool. Not unusual for a high-level water Pokémon battle. What made Ash stare was the red- headed beauty who was currently bobbing at the far end.  
  
"All right! Now, Goldeen," Misty called. "Dive!" The crowd went wild as the Goldeen submerged itself and used its Horn Attack to toss the larger Staryu into the air and out of the water. The second trainer scrambled from the pool to his Pokémon as the referee declared the winner.  
  
"Staryu is unable to battle. The match goes to the Cerulean City gym." Ash watched as Misty returned the triumphant Goldeen to its Pokeball and pulled herself from the water.  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu tapped his friend's knee, Ash?  
  
"Huh? Oh. Pikachu?" Ash shook his head and reached for his friend to allow him a view of the crowded arena. "Check it out - Misty's here too." Pikachu stretched to try to see over the people who were milling about.  
  
"Pi Pika Piik!" I don't see her!  
  
"Come on." Ash walked through the crowds, trying to get to the far side of the pool. Misty was here! He couldn't believe the luck! It'd been so long and he couldn't wait to talk to her again. Maybe James was right, maybe he would tell her...  
  
The tournament crowd was eager to leave, and Ash had his work cut out for him trying to make his way through the mass of people that had packed the room. By the time he was poolside, Misty was gone. Ash looked around and shrugged. He pulled an events program from his back pocket and scanned the pages. There was no mention of Misty, and he slapped the book closed in irritation.  
  
"Well, Pikachu. She's not listed in the program. Guess we'll have to go look for her."  
  
Pikachu nodded. They'd talked that morning, while prepping for their match, and Ash had told his friend about the midnight talk with the ex-member of Team Rocket. Had admitted his feelings for Misty.  
  
The Pokémon was sympathetic to his trainer and friend, but if the truth be told, he agreed with James.  
  
Of course, Pikachu had known all along, really, that there was something between the two humans. He'd caught the looks that Misty had sent Ash and he couldn't begin to count the times Ash had done something stupid just to impress the young water Pokémon trainer.  
  
Pikachu had been in the rejuvenator, asleep when Ash and Misty last saw each other. He felt bad that he hadn't been there to see what was happening. A small Thundershock, he'd thought the next morning. Just what they deserved. Then they'd have sat down and talked. Figured something out. Maybe then they could have all been spared some pain. Maybe.  
  
Something caught Pikachu's eye, distracted him, and he poked Ash.  
  
Pi Pi pi pika!" Look who's here!  
  
"Wah? Pikachu!" Ash said as his friend jumped from his shoulder and ran across the floor to the end of the almost empty stands. Ash recognized the figure seated there, despite it being hunched over a sketchbook.  
  
"Hey Tracey! What's up?" Ash walked across the floor and sat down next to the Pokémon Watcher. Tracey's charcoal stopped mid-stroke and he looked up from the drawing.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Ash! I should've guessed that you'd be here. Hiya Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Ash leaned over to get a look at Tracey's drawing and smiled. It was a sketch of Goldeen's final attack. Goldeen's horn was just visible above the water and Staryu was flying through the air. Misty and the Staryu trainer were barely sketched, which was understandable since Tracey was a *Pokémon* watcher. Still, it looked to Ash like Misty's figure was a bit more complete than the other... Ash blinked and smiled.  
  
"Wow. Still great work, Tracey. But why're you here? I thought you were staying with Professor Oak while the University was on break."  
  
Tracey wrote the date and time on the drawing and closed the book. "I was, but when Misty called she mentioned she was coming here to win a few battles; I decided to come out and cheer her on." He put the notebook in his bag and looked at Ash. "She's been depressed for a while now, and I wanted to see if I could maybe cheer her up in person since I haven't been doing too well on the phone."  
  
"Misty calls you?" Ash was surprised. Maybe it *was* just him she didn't want to be around. Well, he had been a jerk about a lot of things, always starting fights and teasing her. But he'd only meant it in fun. Hadn't meant to make her leave. Well, not after he'd gotten to know her, that is. Anyway, she'd started enough of the fights they'd shared. Weren't they even, now? And he'd gotten her a new bike, so it couldn't be that. The only thing left was *him* - she just didn't want to be around Ash.  
  
"Hmm. Every other week. We talk about stuff. You know - Pokémon, family, school - that sort of thing. Have you had lunch?"  
  
*************************  
  
He still wasn't really sure that this would work. Gary'd left right after the battle, congratulating Misty on her splendid win as they'd exited the room. She'd thanked him and then kissed his cheek for luck. Gary wasn't sure if it would help any, but, as he'd said at the time - he'd take all the luck he could get.  
  
Misty had convinced him that the direct approach would be best, and Gary could only hope that she was right. He looked up at the sign again. It hadn't changed.  
  
"Gemma Mage's School for Handicapped Pokémon"  
  
The name was right. And so was the address. He glanced down at the paper in his hands. He had copied it from the phonebook before leaving his room that morning. "Okay, deep breath, Gar," he muttered under his breath. "You can do this. It's too important to back down now." He walked through the small picket gate and looked up at the school.  
  
It was really just a big house. And an old house at that - one of those that were built back in the days when a family was expected to be large. Gary was surprised to see this kind of house still existing in the growing urban sprawl of Viridian, but it stood proudly against the backdrop of skyscrapers, shopping malls and all-night convenience stores- an oasis, of sorts from the modern world. It was quite comforting for the small-town man to find that there was such a place in the big city. It was almost a touch of home. Gary drew another breath, stepped up to the door, and rang the bell.  
  
Gemma looked up from her book and grimaced. She was almost halfway through, curled up beside Jazzma on the couch. Trying not to disturb the sleeping Pokémon, Gemma twisted her head and glared at the clock on the mantle. One- twenty. She'd thought that she'd have the place to herself until the last matches were over at three. Just enough time, she'd figured, to get really comfortable and read Madeline's latest novel.  
  
The doorbell rang again, and Gemma wondered suddenly if it might be someone with a Pokémon. "The one moment I get to relax and it *would* be the first time in the short history of this place that someone actually drops off a Pokémon instead of abandoning it," Gemma mumbled, trying to ease away from the sleeping Jigglypuff. The pink Pokémon opened her mouth in protest, but no sound escaped. Gemma pulled away and stood. "I'm sorry Jazzma, honey. I've gotta get up and answer the door."  
  
Jazzma sat up, blinked her tired eyes and pouted silently as Gemma walked to the hallway and the door. The Pokémon sat still for a moment and finally retrieved a tiny beeper-like object from behind a cushion. She pushed a few buttons and a short blues riff made its way to Gemma's ears.  
  
Gemma turned, her hand on the door knob. "I know, Jazzma. I was comfortable too. Try to get back to sleep; you promised me you'd nap this afternoon if I let you skip therapy." Smiling at the musical reply, Gemma opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, can I..." she stopped mid- sentence. It couldn't be... "Gary?"  
  
The young man at her doorstep grinned. She remembered that grin, and unfortunately it still had the same effect as it had when she'd first met the Pokémon trainer. She hadn't been interested in Pokémon at the time, just happened to stop by the Pokémon center for a coke. But he'd seemed so sad, sitting at an empty table, sighing and looking wistfully at a Pokeball. And she hadn't been able to resist trying to cheer him up. She'd joined him and told story after story, joke after joke until finally he'd grinned.  
  
And he might as well have just reached in and taken the heart from her chest, she thought to herself, because he'd definitely owned it from that grin on. They'd been little more than kids, but she'd fallen head over heels for the Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town.  
  
She often thought back to those days they'd spent together. Just the two of them ... and the cheerleaders.  
  
It had been funny at first, but soon being constantly surrounded by the obnoxious girls began to annoy Gemma. She'd confronted Gary about the insanity of carrying around your own cheering section, but he'd coolly told her that it was good for his image. It made him feel good. And besides, someone had to tell the world what a great guy he was. And then he'd asked if she wanted to join the team.  
  
She'd flipped. In a bad way. "What? You've got to be kidding? I have better things to do than follow you around wearing short skirts, making up bad rhymes, and stroking your ego!"  
  
"What? You should be glad I asked you! I don't let just anyone join, you know!"  
  
That had stumped her, and she'd stood there in the street, wondering how she could have fallen in love with such an immature jerk. Then she'd slapped him. Hard.  
  
"Will you ever just grow up?" she'd finally said before running home. She'd cried over him for days, and her mother still asked about "that boy" whenever they called each other. Even Madeline, her best friend in the world, would occasionally ask. They both knew Gemma still had feelings for him.  
  
"Yeah. It's...uh. Been a long time, Gemma."  
  
Gemma hugged the door. "Not really. My friend and I saw you in a Tournament Match last April, in Saffron City."  
  
Gary shuffled his hand through his hair and grasped his neck. "You should have said hi. We could have gotten something to eat... or something."  
  
She looked him in the eye. "I didn't think that would be too good of an idea. Considering what happened last time we met."  
  
Gary nodded, and then grinned. "Yeah. About that. I'd say an apology would be in order, there. Wouldn't you?"  
  
She looked at him. She couldn't believe it. How many years, she thought, has it been and he is still such an insensitive jerk as to even *think* that I owe him an apology? Before, she was just confused. But now she was angry.  
  
Gary was amazed. The apology seemed to be working. Just like Misty had said! He was just about to declare it his best win ever, when the book hit him. A sudden, and amazingly powerful blow, considering the size of the person who delivered it, and Gary fell to the ground in shock and pain.  
  
"What the?" he said, rubbing his head as he stared at the door Gemma had slammed shut. "Okay," he said to himself. "Plan B." He sat for a second, trying to remember if he had a Plan B. After a few moments, he realized he didn't and stood, picking up the book she had hit him with.  
  
"Hmmm," he said, reading the title as he walked back through the school grounds and out into the street. "Chocolatey Goodness: Being a Love Story in Many Parts. By Madeline P. Abbyty." He flipped open the cover, oddly encouraged by the fact that Gemma was reading a romance novel. Suddenly an idea came to him and he ran the rest of the way to the hotel.  
  
********************  
  
Ash was sitting alone at the table in the hotel bar, nursing his drink. He'd been sitting there staring at the glass for almost an hour now, and he hadn't touched a drop.  
  
"Mind if I join you, old friend?" a voice broke into Ash's thoughts and he looked up. Gary. He looks, thought Ash, almost as bad as I do.  
  
"Have a seat, Gar. Long time no see." Ash motioned to the waiter as Gary sat down, placing a dark- coloured book on the table. "What'll ya have?"  
  
The waiter stepped to the table and Gary looked up, pointing at Ash's darkened glass. "The same, please?"  
  
"Yes sir." The waiter walked away, muttering about the younger set of Pokémon masters. He returned quickly and set the glass in front of Gary, then hurried away to assist a table of gym leaders as they tried to fish a Pokeball from a pitcher of beer.  
  
Gary lifted the glass, took a healthy swig, and nearly choked. He managed to get himself under control and then glared at Ash. "Root beer!?!" he cried in disbelief. "You're in a bar, you're over-age, and you're drinking ROOT BEER!?"  
  
Ash half-grinned. "Sorry. I don't drink alcohol." Gary took a smaller sip and nodded.  
  
"Neither do I, usually. I just thought I might try it. See if it helps any."  
  
Ash looked at him. They'd been friends as kids, then as Pokémon trainers they'd gone their separate ways and ended up as bitter rivals. He wondered if it was some sort of Pallet Town curse.  
  
Now, here they were. Both were Pokémon masters. Perhaps they could be friends again? Misty had often commented on how alike he and Gary were. And when she'd found out they'd once been friends, she'd pestered Ash to make peace with him. Maybe, Ash thought, watching Gary drink his soda. Maybe they could become friends again.  
  
*****************  
  
Another pillow hit the far wall with an unsatisfactory thup before joining the pile on the floor. Jessie was sure she was going to go crazy if she had to stay in bed one more minute. She had just decided to forget the doctor's orders and get up and do *something*, the phone rang and she had to lie back down to answer it. "Clever, James" she muttered, as she picked up the handset. Her husband knew her too well, and had nailed the phone to the wall above the bedside table. The only way to answer it was to be *in* the bed. "How do you know when I am just about to give up?" She asked, and James' low chuckle traveled through the receiver and down her spine.  
  
"I've known you for over twenty years, Jessie. You never give up and you're the strongest person I know. That's one of the many reasons why I love you so much. Shall I list the others?"  
  
Jessie sighed and relaxed against the few remaining pillows. She really shouldn't have made him go back to school. It was hard to resist the new and improved James. Not that she was trying very hard, of course.  
  
"As much as I would love to hear them, it would just make me even lonelier. When are you coming home, James? I'm bored."  
  
"The Masters and Leaders tournament is almost over. I don't have to actually attend the League games this year, so I should be home in a few days. Why are you bored? I thought you and Jillian were going to spend today making origami Pokémon decorations for the nursery?"  
  
Jessie sighed again. "Jilly spent yesterday afternoon playing in the rain with the new Growlithes and caught a cold. She's quarantined in her rooms. The staff are being run wild, between the two of us, and I'm so bored I could scream. Again."  
  
Another chuckle came through the line and Jessie closed her eyes, savoring its caress as the sound traveled through her. "James? Maybe I do want to hear the list," she whispered to him.  
  
*******************************  
  
"So. What's so bad that you decided to take up drinking?" Ash asked in what he hoped was a friendly tone. Gary looked up at him, and Ash could see him trying to decide whether or not to share his problems.  
  
Might as well, thought Gary as he pushed the book across the table to Ash.  
  
"Chocolatey Goodness?" Ash's surprise was evident. "You read this? I know it's supposed to be a good series, but..."  
  
Gary sighed and shook his head. "Keep your voice down," he said softly as he leaned across the table. "No I don't read the series. I read *that* one for a reason..."  
  
"Why would *you* be reading a romance novel, Gary?" Ash opened the book to the middle and began to read some of the story, his eyebrows crawling up his forehead to disappear into his hairline. He shut it quickly and glanced around, looking guilty.  
  
Gary looked at his glass and sighed, wondering briefly if maybe he was going to live the rest of his life breathing in sighs. He seemed incapable of breathing normally. Maybe because it hurts too much, his mind flashed at him.  
  
"There's this girl, you see. Her name's Gemma. I messed some things up with her a while back and when I tried to apologize she threw the book at me." He tapped the book in question and then pulled it from Ash's hands.  
  
"Literally. Her friend wrote it, and I was hoping that if I read it, it would give me some clues on how to, you know... win her back." Gary blushed slightly and Ash looked interested.  
  
"That's an idea," said Ash encouragingly. "What happened? Couldn't finish it?"  
  
"I read it." Gary reached for the book, opened it to the title page and held it up. "But I didn't see this until I was done. Here, read the dedication."  
  
Ash looked at where Gary was pointing. "As always, this book is dedicated to my best friend and inspiration, Gemma, who is still, and forever, oh so madly in love with her childhood sweetheart." Ash read. "Ouch. So she's in love with someone else, huh?"  
  
Gary took the book back and closed it. Setting it off to the side, he drained the last of his root beer and signaled for another.  
  
It was interesting, Ash thought. Gary and he now had something else in common. They shared the same birthday. They both loved Pokémon and now they both had broken hearts. "Maybe it *is* a Pallet Town curse," he said, musing aloud.  
  
"Ash, what are you babbling about?"  
  
"Curse? Sounds interesting." A third voice broke in, causing the two Pallet Town trainers to look up in surprise. James stood there, smiling at them. He waved at the empty chair in front of him. "May I?"  
  
The two men nodded and James joined them. The waiter meandered his way back to the table with Gary's latest root beer and stood to take James' drink order. James looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Can I help you?" James asked in an arch tone. The waiter blinked, confused.  
  
"Uh. Did you want to order anything?"  
  
James raised both eyebrows and stared at the man. "Not from you," he said, affronted, waving his hands in the direction of the kitchen. "Now go. Leave. Shoo. Your apron is dirty and I am getting sick of the sight of it."  
  
"Now look here, mister..." The waiter balled his fist and looked about to explode when he was pulled away by a very large man wearing a cheap suit and suspenders.  
  
"Uh," Ash and Gary stared at James, who turned back to them with a goofy grin.  
  
"What was that about, James?" Ash asked.  
  
"I love having bodyguards," James smiled. "That guy has been getting on my nerves all week. He spilled my lunch in my lap yesterday and watered down my drinks last night. I'm also positive he overcharged me for breakfast. I'd have him fired, but he has a kid in the cancer ward at Viridian Community Hospital."  
  
"You... I recognize you!" Gary finally squeaked. "You're..."  
  
"Pikachow foods. Yes..." James sighed.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, that too. But aren't... weren't you a member of Team Rocket?"  
  
James' eyes lit up and he nodded. "It's nice to know I had fans," he chuckled, pointing at Ash. "He didn't even recognize me, and I followed him around for years!"  
  
Gary nodded. "I helped train Growlithes at the Police Academy for a while. I spent many a day studying your mug on wanted posters. So you're legit, now? How'd you get out of the Rocket business and into the Pokémon foods business?"  
  
"Long story," James smiled. "But it probably helped that I was an idiot. The Boss was perfectly willing to let me leave. Now," he leaned his elbows on the table. "What were you saying about a curse, Ash?"  
  
"Love," Ash said. "Maybe Pallet Town men are destined for heartaches?"  
  
"You sound like a bad country music song," Gary muttered into his glass.  
  
Ash snickered. "Well, I mean look. You find and lose Gemma. I find and lose Misty. Boom." He slapped his hands on the table, nearly spilling his drink. "Heartaches for Pallet Town's best and brightest."  
  
Gary was confused. "Find and lose Misty? What are you talking about?"  
  
James smiled, nodding as Ash blushed.  
  
"Well, I kind of... uh... fell in love with her," the boy stammered. "But she left, because she got tired of hanging around. Wanted to follow her own dreams instead of mine. She apparently doesn't want to have anything to do with me, now."  
  
Gary nearly choked. Again. "What?"  
  
"You still believe that?" James asked.  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow. "I had lunch with Tracey. Turns out that I'm the only one that she hasn't kept in contact with over the years. She calls him every other weekend. She even stayed a year with Brock in Pewter City while he was trying to manage both the breeding center and the gym." He took a swallow of the root beer. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Brock knew I was coming, so she must have left right before I got there. She doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."  
  
Gary laughed. He couldn't help it, it was just so... so... words couldn't describe it!  
  
Ash loved Misty but thought Misty hated him.  
  
Misty loved Ash but thought Ash only liked her as a friend.  
  
"This has to be a joke, right?" Gary managed to say. "Tell me this is a joke!"  
  
Ash jumped to his feet. "It's not funny, Gary. I didn't laugh at your story." He started to walk away, but James grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"Wait, Ash. Wait. Sit. Let me explain," Gary wheezed, trying to regain control. "Seriously! This is just like a bad movie! Wait 'til you two hear this!"  
  
*************************************************************** 


	7. Chapter VII

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter VII: Secrets and Surprises  
  
  
  
Ash shrugged out of James' grasp and stalked from the hotel bar. He thought briefly about returning to his room and having a good sulk, but changed his mind. He wasn't gonna spend the rest of his life sulking, was he? His matches were over, he didn't *need* to stay in town. Maybe it was time to go. Yeah. He'd pick up his Pokémon at the Pokecenter and head out. Shake the dust of Misty... Viridian City... damn. Was he running away? Ash hunched his shoulders against the wind that had decided to pick up. Don't stop to think about it, Ash. He told himself. Don't think - just get your Pokémon and go. If you think about it too much... Maybe he'd head out to the Orange Islands again. Yeah. Think about that. Orange Islands. Not red hair. Misty had liked the Orange Islands.  
  
Ash groaned as his thoughts escaped his control. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to realize what he felt for Misty was *more* than just friendship. She'd left him - Was that what she'd done? - almost five years ago. You'd think he'd be able to do something - think something - without her name entering into it. Without turning to ask her opinion. Without wondering if she'd laugh or yell or cry or sigh.  
  
Ash stopped at the street light and waited for it to change in his favour. Who was I kidding, he thought bitterly. He still carried the note she'd left that night. And as if that wasn't the most pathetic thing ever? The walk sign blinked on and Ash crossed.  
  
**************  
  
Gary's laughing fit came to a sudden stop as he watched Ash storm from the bar. "Oh, man," he said, rising slightly from his chair to go after Ash. "I'd better go apologize..."  
  
James grabbed the trainer, shoving Gary back into the chair. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt like just the thing he needed to keep himself out of mischief for a bit. "What was that about?"  
  
James watched as the younger man's eyes narrowed. These kids today, James sighed to himself. Always so full of themselves. I wasn't that way when I was... James stopped his silent musings and smiled wryly. Okay, he thought, Maybe I was a bit full of myself. He cast his mind back for moment, to his days of stealing, collecting bottle caps, making up terrible rhymes, and dying my hair. He sighed. "My name, by the way, is James."  
  
Gary took the proffered hand and shook it slightly. "Gary. Gary Oak."  
  
Gary watched as recognition flickered across James' face. "Any relation to Professor Samuel Oak?"  
  
"Mmm. He's my Grandfather." Gary sighed, preparing himself for the usual reaction. He didn't know which was more annoying - people being surprised by his presence or being related to the most famous guy on the face of the planet.  
  
"Gotta be a bummer," the older man finally said. "I had a hell of a time with rich parents, but you have the whole famous thing to deal with. Is he the reason you train Pokémon?"  
  
Gary looked up, surprised. No questions about his grandad? That was usually what people wanted to hear about. He shook his head. "Nah. I love Pokémon. At first I was doing it mostly to gain my own reputation, to bolster my own ego." Gary looked away from James, into the past. "Then I realized what an idiot I was. My Pokémon were doing their damnedest for me and I didn't care about that. I just cared about the wins. The glory. The praise."  
  
James frowned. "At first? Past tense. What happened to make you change your ways?"  
  
Gary shook his head and snorted. "Actually, it was a combination of things. I lost a battle against a rare Pokémon. Lost it rather badly, too. I was knocked out for a bit, even. Shortly after that, I watched Ash battle. Against you - well, Team Rocket, actually - in the Gym that used to be around the corner?" James nodded and scrunched his face at the memory.  
  
Gary continued, smiling a little. "I realized then, that it was possible to win in other ways. I saw how Ash and his Pokémon worked together and how they cared for each other. I realized I had missed out on that with my own Pokémon. I was lonely."  
  
You sound," smiled James. "Like you're talking about a girl and not a Pokémon."  
  
Gary looked up at him with a grimace. "Oh. Did I forget to mention the girl? Let's just say things didn't go too well with her either."  
  
James nodded, thinking things over. So that was what Ash had been commenting on when he'd joined the two Pallet Town youths earlier. Well. The mission was set before him, would he accept it? Was there ever any doubt, he answered his own question. James simply loved getting mixed up in people's lives, and he grinned evilly as a small plan began to take shape in his head. He'd need Jessie's help, of course. Well, it would keep her occupied. But first there was something he needed confirmed.  
  
"Why were you laughing just now? Am I right in thinking that Misty *does* actually have feelings for Ash?"  
  
Gary snorted. A rough sound that actually startled James, who definitely wasn't expecting it as a response.  
  
"Misty and I traveled here from Cerulean City. We had a *long* talk about why neither of us really wanted to be back in Viridian. Me- This place is where Gemma lives. For Mist. Well, she left Ash about five years ago because she was too in love with him to stay and just be friends."  
  
James rubbed his hands together. He was feeling good. Misty was in love with Ash after all - his plan just might work. "Gary. How do you feel about coming home with me and meeting the missus?"  
  
******************  
  
Nurse Joy had her hands over her ears.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ash hollered. "What do you mean you already released Pikachu?"  
  
"I have told you before, Ash Ketchum. I will not have you yelling in my Pokémon Center. Do I have to summon Officer Jenny?" Nurse Joy lowered her hands, crossing them in front of her to glare at a pacing Ash.  
  
"No. Of course not." Ash stopped and rubbed the back of his neck impatiently. He hadn't meant to yell, but this was the last thing he needed. Now he had to go out and find Pikachu. God only knew *what* he was getting into. "Sorry, Joy. I just don't seem to be myself lately. It's been a hell of a week."  
  
"Don't curse, Ash. I'll tell your mother." She began tidying up the desk and smiled softly at her young friend. He looks, she thought to herself, like he needs cheering up. "Why don't you step into the lounge and join our little party? One of our guests received a Masters Title this week, and we're celebrating... I'll dance with you if you promise not to mention it to my little Joe."  
  
Ash smiled weakly. He was in as much of a party mood as Joy's husband was little. Ash remembered the last time he'd danced with Joy and how he'd spent the rest of the night in pain, compliments of her 'little' Joe. "Sorry Joy. Much as I 'd love to, I really need to go find Pikachu. We're leaving town tomorrow and I wanna get ready."  
  
Joy shrugged. "Your search is over." She pointed over her shoulder, then bent behind the counter to file away the paperwork that had piled up over the day. "Pikachu's at the party. He was bored waiting for you and he seemed really eager to go, so I let him." She paused, looked up and blew a loose tendril of red hair from her face. "Actually. Pikachu didn't seem to think you'd mind his being at the party."  
  
Ash frowned and thanked Joy before walking around to the back of the Pokémon center. He spotted Pikachu right away. He was surrounded by a gaggle of young girls, all trying to hand him food from the table he was sitting on. He was in pika- heaven, and Ash rolled his eyes. Not only was his Pokémon gonna be cranky after being pulled away from the party, but he was gonna be in serious stomach pains from all the human food he was consuming. Brock had warned Ash many times about Pikachu's tendency towards human food, and it was only in the past few years that Ash had actually begun to see the effect it was having on the Pokémon. Great, Ash thought. Scratch one electric Pokémon from any battles for the next week.  
  
He walked towards the table, but stopped midway.  
  
&& The time has come, it's for the best I know it. &&  
  
The song had changed and Ash froze, listening.  
  
&& Who could have guessed that you and I &&  
  
It was an old song.  
  
&& Somehow. Someway. We'd have to say &&  
  
Well, it was at least five years old - it was the song  
  
&& Goodbye &&  
  
he'd listened to when Misty'd left.  
  
  
  
Ash's eyes were drawn across the room. He didn't know what he was looking for as his gaze passed over the dancing couples, but he felt like there was a reason for him to be here just as that song began.  
  
His heart jumped.  
  
&& You've helped me find the strength inside &&&  
  
Misty was here!  
  
&& And the courage to make all my dreams &&&  
  
Ash walked to the center of the floor,  
  
&& come true &&&  
  
and tapped her dance partner on the shoulder.  
  
&& How will I find another friend like you? &&&  
  
&& Two of a kind. That's what we are. &&&  
  
He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, but Ash didn't really care anymore. Misty was here.  
  
&& And it seemed like we were always winning &&&  
  
"Ash?!" Misty's face took on a strangled look as Ash pulled her gently into his arms. She looked around, but the trainer she'd been dancing with was already off in the corner bragging to his friends about his short dance with the beautiful gym leader and new Pokémon Master.  
  
&& But as our team is torn apart &&&  
  
"Mist? Please don't yell at me right now. I just wanted to dance."  
  
&& I wish we could go back to the beginning &&&  
  
The song ended too soon for Misty, but it was immediately followed by another, and then another. And Misty soon found herself relaxing into Ash's chest. They occasionally bumped into other couples, and she used the accidents as excuses to move closer to him. She didn't know why he was here, at *her* party, but she didn't care. She was dancing with Ash. She felt his arms drawing her closer and she raised her head to look at his face. His eyes were closed. He looks tired, she thought, then closed her own eyes and settled her head against him. Tonight was *her* night. Hers. She was a Pokémon Master now. She co-ran the Cerulean City Gym. She was widely considered one of the best Water Pokémon trainers alive, if not *the* best. And dammit, if she wanted to pretend that Ash was dancing with her because he loved her, then she would.  
  
Ash came to with an abrupt start. Someone had apparently gotten tired of the slow romantic songs and keyed the jukebox to play a fast new dance mix. He cursed silently and stepped back, releasing Misty from his grip. He hadn't realized how close they'd been dancing, and didn't expect the sudden chill that ran down his body where she had just been. He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at his shoes and tried to gather his wits. He definitely hadn't fallen asleep, but he had that fuzzy 'just woke up' feeling in his head. He looked and saw that Misty was gone.  
  
Ash cursed aloud this time, and he ran through the madly gyrating dancers - through to the lobby - but she was gone.  
  
*******************  
  
Brock was tired of it all. He was tired of being alone. Tired of running both the gym and the breeding center. Tired. Tired. Tired.  
  
He was sitting in the living room, vacuum cleaner in hand, wondering where he was going to get the energy to drag it up the stairs, wishing he'd used Vulpix in the last battle, and praying that the marks he'd found on the Polywrath at the center were mating scars, when the telephone rang.  
  
"Pewter Gym and Breeding Center. Brock speaking." If it was Susie asking for more money, he swore he'd hang up. How much could one kid spend in a week, anyway?"  
  
"Hey, Brock!" Gary's voice came across the line. "What's up?"  
  
Brock sighed and relaxed in the chair. Look, he thought to himself. Someone who doesn't want me to do something for them. "Nothing much, Gary. Two of my brothers are getting married. One of my sisters has just graduated college and is trying - unsuccessfully, mind you - to get a job and an apartment. The twins have just returned from a trip through the Orange Islands, where they got some weird skin rash to bring home instead of regular souvenirs. My father is in the hospital, so I have to run the gym. My youngest sister has just left on her first Poke journey. I haven't slept in 48 hours. There are problems galore at the breeding center... and uhmm. Oh yeah. The gym needs a new roof. You?"  
  
"Whew. Sounds like you have a plateful! How would you like to take a break and help a friend out of some trouble?" Gary asked and Brock sighed again, sitting back up.  
  
"Oh please tell me that you're not in jail, not asking for money, and don't want Pokémon advice."  
  
Gary laughed. "No. No, and No. And it's not for me. It's for Ash."  
  
"Ash?" Brock covered his eyes with his hand. That was one more thing Brock was tired of - the whole Misty and Ash thing. He was almost to the point where he would gladly beat their heads together. Maybe then they'd stop mooning about...  
  
"Yeah. Here I'll let Jessie explain..." Brock heard the phone being handed over. Jessie? Did he know a Jessie?  
  
"Hello? Is this Brock? The taller older twerp that hung around with the little twerp and Pikachu?"  
  
Oh! That Jessie. Brock nearly dropped the phone. Team Rocket's Jessie! What had Ash gotten into now?  
  
*************************  
  
This was fun, Misty thought. She'd missed just hanging out with her sisters, like they were people, a family instead of co-workers. They'd spent the day at the mall, hitting every sale and pigging out at the ice cream parlour. And she'd managed, for a short time, to enjoy herself and forget that she was in love with the man from Pallet.  
  
Then, of course, Lily had to suggest one more shop. Well, since Lily and Kyle were 'almost nearly engaged-sorta', it was actually understandable that she would want to go inside *this* store. Misty sighed, trying to figure out a way to stay out of the bridal shop. Ash would look really cute in that suit. I can just see us, dancing across the... Oh man! There go my hopes for a day of not thinking about him, she thought as her sisters dragged Misty into the store with them.  
  
Lily was holding up a group of dresses. "Ooh - Daisy, Violet, Misty. Let's all try one on - just to see what it feels like..." And the next thing Misty knew, she was being shoved into a small dressing room with a handful of lace, pearl, and silk. She tried it on and stepped from the stall. It was a perfect fit, she realized as she turned slightly to view the back of the gown; the mirror reflected both her and the tuxedoed mannequin behind her. Misty turned back again and tilted her head to the side, imaging it to be Ash. Her sisters, also decked out in bridal dresses, fussed around her, lifting her hair and commenting on the fit of the dress. Misty stayed in her fantasy world until Violet and Daisy began arguing about their choice of wedding colours.  
  
"Hey Misty." Violet's voice got her attention and she turned. Daisy was glaring at her and Violet was wearing her 'you had better agree' look. "Do you think that blue and green are stupid colours for a wedding? I think gold and silver are the best."  
  
Daisy raised an eyebrow and shook her head silently at her youngest sister. Misty smiled. Daisy and Violet were constantly arguing over colour and style choices. The gym was forever undergoing various interior-decorating changes. Misty looked over to Lily, who usually managed to reconcile the two to a common ground, but Lily was deep in conversation with the shopkeeper. She turned back to Daisy and Violet and thought for a second. Well. Nothing like the truth, she decided.  
  
"Actually, I prefer a soft blue-green and a dark silver. It reminds me of the sea at night."  
  
**********************  
  
When she finally got home, Misty fell to her bed disgusted with herself. She had gone shopping with Daisy, Lily and Violet because she'd wanted to distract herself. To try to forget that night in Viridian City. The look on Ash's face when he realized how long they'd been dancing. How close. With her.  
  
Misty shook her head. Stop thinking about it.  
  
She reached for her copy of Pokémon Monthly and stared at the cover: "Most Eligible Bachelor Pokémon Masters."  
  
Oh yeah, she thought, as she flipped to the article in question. Cute guys. Maybe that'll get my mind off...  
  
Bachelor Number One. Ash Ketchum. Pokémon Master from Pallet Town. - Six feet tall, with black hair and eyes almost as dark, this smart young hunk of a Pokémon Master would make any girl a good catch. A native of Pallet town, Ash began his Pokémon training when he was only ...  
  
Misty slammed the magazine shut. Ash? Most eligible bachelor?! This was too much. She threw the magazine to the end of the bed. She hugged one of her pillows for a few minutes, then reached for the magazine with a groan. She flipped back to the page and read the article. It started with his basic biography. Probably taken from his trainer information, Misty thought as she skimmed past it to get to the actual interview. It was surprisingly short:  
  
Pokémon Monthly: So Ash, you were voted to be the most eligible Pokémon bachelor. How does that feel?  
  
Ash Ketchum: Um... Well. I don't think being alone is something to brag about.  
  
PM: Ah... I see. Well, what kind of qualities are you looking for in a woman?  
  
AK: I'm not looking for anything. I've already found her. I just have to convince *her*.  
  
Misty studied the picture that the magazine had printed with the article. It was obviously taken recently, and she almost felt like the eyes were staring back at her. She sighed, and closed the magazine again. How could any girl need convincing? She certainly wouldn't.  
  
Misty looked up as the doorbell rang. She jumped from the bed, running through the house to the front door, opening it on the fourth ring.  
  
"Telegram for Misty Cerulean? Sign here please."  
  
Misty signed and accepted the telegram, somewhat confused. What could be so important that someone would send her a telegram, but not so important that they would just call? She shut the door and ripped open the little beige envelope:  
  
|------------------- | Misty - | | I need your help. Please come to the Gym immediately. | I'll explain when you get here. Drive! | | Brock. L-------------------  
  
Misty gasped. Brock was asking for help? Was he okay? Oh! Maybe Flint had gotten worse... Or the twins... "No," Misty told herself. "Don't jump to conclusions, Misty. Just wait until you get there. He'll explain everything."  
  
She scribbled a hurried note to her sisters who had stayed at the mall for the late movie and ran upstairs to grab her bag and her Pokéballs. You never know, she thought as she picked up the phone and dialed for a taxi.  
  
****************  
  
"Are you sure that this is gonna work?" Gary asked James. Richie and Tracey had just arrived and the last of the pieces had been set in place.  
  
"Calm down." James patted the man on the shoulder. "Jessie worked everything out, and Pikachu has been practicing with the tape for an entire week. Great work on that, by the way. Where'd you get the Pokémon?"  
  
Gary groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Ugh. Don't ask! Do you know how hard it is to find a Bulbasaur that knows solar beam? I'm just glad I didn't need to find a Pikachu!"  
  
****************  
  
Misty reached into her purse and paid the driver. It had cost a pretty penny to be driven all the way to Pewter City, but if Brock said he needed help immediately... that's what friends were for, right? And if it wasn't an emergency... well, then he'd better watch out.  
  
Misty's eyes narrowed as she headed towards the door to the Pewter City Gym. She'd been sure that there were lights on when she pulled up. Was there a power outage? If Brock was playing with her...  
  
She opened the door to the Gym and walked into the hallway. The light was on over the door to the battle arena, and Misty was confused. Surely Brock wouldn't be battling someone this late? And with the lights out?  
  
She headed for the office to wait until his battle was over. She was amazed to see the door standing wide open, papers strewn all over the floor. She stepped into the office and found a stunned Victreebel in a corner, smoking slightly. On one of the chairs, Misty could see a sparkling Pikachu - Ash's Pikachu - but sparkling? She gasped as she recognized the effects of Victreebell's Stun Spore. He was lying on his side, half hidden, the chair having been pushed partially under the battle arena monitors. He wagged his tail slightly and tried to smile at her.  
  
"Pika..." Misty...  
  
Misty ran to him and stroked his fur, avoiding the remaining Stun Spore. "Pikachu! What happened?!" As if in answer to her question, the monitors above the chair fuzzed and came to life. The battle arena was rigged up with portable lights, Misty noticed, and she managed to catch glimpses of Ash and his Pokémon battling Team Rocket. Misty caught her breath at the look James cast at the cameras. Older, he seemed so much more... dangerous... than ever before. The screen fuzzed again and she just managed to see Ash fall to the ground before the screen went completely dead.  
  
"Oh no... Ash... But where's Brock? Oh no. That means that... Oh my god, I've got to get to Ash... Pikachu? You stay here. I'll be back." Misty reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. "Let's go, old friend. We have to go save Ash." She released her Pokémon and together they walked back to the battle arena doors.  
  
Pikachu waited until he was sure she was gone, then jumped up and reached for the red button on the console. "Pika Pikachu!" He shouted into the microphone, then motioned to the Victreebel in the corner. They both ran for the door, not wanting to miss any of the fun.  
  
****************  
  
Ash was sitting in the dark feeling like an incredible idiot. Here his best friend was going to get married and all he could think was that he wished it was his own wedding.  
  
Not that Brock's method of proposing was one that he'd choose, but then Brock was a little bit weird when it came to the opposite sex. Wait until her car pulls up, turn out the lights. Now the next step was apparently to yell surprise when she opened the door. Turn on the lights and Brock will be on one knee, ready to ask her to marry him. Then he hands her the dress and they walk down the aisle.  
  
Ash fiddled with the collar of his tux. Being best man, he was dressed to match the groom. Gary, Tracey, James, and Richie were dressed in a slightly different style, Ash had noted before the lights were dimmed. It was odd, he thought, that James was standing up with Brock. When had they become friends?  
  
"He and Jessie helped me through a very difficult time, recently," was all Brock would say about the matter, and Ash hadn't pressed it. He also hadn't asked about Misty.  
  
So he was really surprised when the arena doors flew open and her voice rang out: "Psyduck! Disable and Psybeam!"  
  
A loud buzzing started in the room, followed by a giant flash. Disable Attack. Next would be the Psybeam, Ash thought as his trainer instincts kicked in and he hit the floor. Just in time, too, for the beam cut a swath through the room and through a fair amount of the far wall.  
  
"Surprise?" Came Richie's voice, weak and choked with dust from the blasted wall.  
  
The lights came up and Ash was still on the floor, slightly stunned and waiting to see what was going to happen next. He may have expected Misty to show up at Brock's wedding, but he definitely hadn't expected her to come, shall we say, armed? And just when, he wondered, had Psyduck learned Psybeam?  
  
****************************  
  
Misty stood behind Psyduck, blinking away the spots in front of her eyes.  
  
"Psy!" Next! Psyduck looked up at her. He was ready to continue the battle, was waiting for her next order. Such a change from the old Psyduck, she thought absently.  
  
"No more, Psyduck. Thank you." Misty called him back and looked around the arena in confusion. It didn't look a thing like it had a moment ago... on the monitor. There was nothing wrong with the lights, and no battle. It was now decorated in green and silver crepe, balloons, and flowers. And while Ash, Brock, and James *were* in the room, they weren't wearing the same clothes that they had been on the monitors. They were... in tuxedoes? And Gary, Tracey, and Richie? "What is going on here?" She turned to find Brock. "You sent me an urgent telegram?! I took a taxi! You said it was important! DO You know how much it *COSTS* to take a taxi from Cerulean City?!"  
  
Brock walked over to her and sank down on one knee. Misty raised an eyebrow. "Brock?! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Misty. Please. We've been planning this for a while, and I want to get this right."  
  
Ash couldn't move - Misty? She was the woman that Brock was in love with? This whole thing was to let Brock propose to MISTY?! He felt a pain in his chest and wondered if perhaps the Psybeam had hit him a minute ago. Or maybe he just shouldn't have ducked.  
  
His best friend. Proposing to the woman that Ash loved. Oh god, and he had helped? Was going to stand as Best Man? So Brock could marry Misty?! Brock had made it seem like the woman was already deeply in love with him... Was that why Misty had stopped traveling with Ash? Had she decided to follow after Brock? Was she... in love with... Ash swallowed hard.  
  
"Misty," Brock continued. All eyes in the room were on him, including Ash's. "I've known you for a long time now. We've always gotten along well together and I've always felt a very special bond with you. You understand me, listen to me, and can always make me laugh."  
  
"Brock... don't..." Misty tried to interrupt him, but Brock waved her protestations aside and reached into his pocket for a small box. He opened it and lifted it to her.  
  
"Misty. You're my best friend, and I love you more than anyone in the world. I've gathered all of our friends together to witness this." He paused and took a deep breath. "Misty. Would you please do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Misty closed her eyes, not able to hold back the tears. "Brock. I'm sorry, but..." Her eyes flew open. "What did you say?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Came Ash's voice. He was still on the floor, and it was a good thing, for he didn't think he could stand at the moment. Had Brock said...  
  
Brock sighed, but his grin grew wider. "I said, "Misty you're my best friend..."  
  
"After that!" Misty pinched his ear.  
  
"Ow ow ow! Misty that hurts!" She released him and Brock stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his pant legs. Misty waited, her foot tapping angrily on the floor.  
  
"Brock. What. Is. Going. On. Here?"  
  
"Did she say yes, yet?" Came a familiar voice from behind her, and Misty spun around to see her sisters standing in the doorway behind a very pregnant Jessie and a little girl. "Because I am getting very bored... I mean we. We're getting bored." Jessie put her hand to her back and stretched. "And there aren't any comfortable chairs."  
  
Misty gawked at the group in the doorway. They were all wearing dresses to match the boys. Even the little girl, who broke from the pack and ran into the room to James.  
  
"What is going on?" Misty asked again, even more bewildered. Her sisters had gone to a movie, hadn't they? In Cerulean. And Jessie was pregnant? Did that mean that she and James...  
  
She looked across the room and saw James pick up the girl. "Come here, Jillian. It's a wedding, Misty. Yours..." He walked over to where Ash was still lying on the floor and offered his free hand. Ash took it and started to rise. "and Ash's."  
  
Ash tripped and fell back down. James stumbled a bit, but stayed upright as his daughter giggled into his shirt.  
  
"What?!" Ash and Misty both hollered.  
  
"I... I thought this was B...Brock's wedding," stammered Ash, who was desperately trying to calm his frantic heartbeat back to a reasonable speed. He was also trying to avoid looking at Misty, for fear she would see...  
  
"Yes, well. That *was* the only way we could get you here and into a tux." Gary smiled.  
  
"But..." Ash tried to argue, but James waved a finger at him and Jillian reached out to try to catch it.  
  
"What about me?" Misty stomped her foot. She noticed Ash was avoiding her gaze. He probably thinks this is all my doing, she couldn't help thinking. "Don't *I* get a say in this?"  
  
"NO!" Came a chorus of voices. Richie, Brock, Tracey, Gary, James, Lily, Violet, Daisy, Jessie - they were agreed, this ended now.  
  
"You two have been mooning about, in love with each other, for years now." Brock folded his arms and stood there, daring them to deny his words. "At first it was cute, but now? It's getting annoying."  
  
"What!?" said Ash. Misty blushed furiously.  
  
"Brock..." she warned in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah, Misty." Lily piped up with a sigh. She and her sisters had come into the room, bringing a chair with them for Jessie to sit on. "All you do is sit around the house and mope." She turned to Brock. "One time she wouldn't battle a trainer because he had a Pikachu. She *said* it was because she had a headache, but I heard her in her room crying about it."  
  
Daisy nodded, and reached into her purse for some folded pieces of paper. "And then there are these. Doodles from the office message pad?" She held them up. "Hearts, circles, and Ash's name. One piece," she looked at the pages again and held one up separately, "even says 'Misty Ketchum' on it."  
  
Misty blushed even more furiously than before and dived for her sister and the papers, but Daisy hid behind Violet.  
  
"What?" Ash said, his voice almost as weak as his knees. Misty was in love with him? But...  
  
"That's nothing." Tracey's voice came from behind him and Ash turned. What now?  
  
"Ash paid me 50 bucks last week. For a drawing I did of Misty." He paused for a second, raising a finger to his chin. "And it wasn't that good of a drawing, either." He smiled.  
  
Richie waved his hands at Tracey and snorted. "That's nothing. About a year ago Ash and I met up outside of Orino and we got to talking about... something, I don't remember what. But he had to get into his bags. He not only still had the note Misty wrote when she left..." He paused for dramatic effect, holding up a finger to the crowd. Always a showman. "He had a really fuzzy picture of Misty that he'd cut out of some magazine article about water Pokémon." Richie bowed, and Tracey nodded.  
  
"That explains why he wanted the drawing." Tracey muttered as Ash took his turn at blushing.  
  
Gary looked at James, who nodded back at him. Time for the grand revelations. Time to expose the not-so-secret secrets. "Okay. Let's cut to the chase. Mist is in love with Ash. She left him because she thought he only liked her as a friend." Gary smiled. "That is what she told me, personally, 3 weeks ago."  
  
James nodded again, taking up his part in the story. "And 3 weeks ago, Ash told *me* that he was in love with Misty. But he believes she left him because..." James held up a finger which his daughter promptly captured with a giggle. "She wanted to follow her own dreams of becoming a great water Pokémon trainer. And..." He looked at his captured hand and shrugged. So much for counting off the list. Best to sum it up. "Because she couldn't stand to be around him anymore."  
  
Misty and Ash stared at each other, unsure of what to say now that everything was out in the open.  
  
"You... you " Misty really did try to speak, but the words seemed stuck in her heart...throat.  
  
Ash broke her gaze to stand. He looked back at her and a smile spread slowly across his face. "Yeah. Pathetic aren't I? I still have your medicine in my pack too. Just... I dunno. In case?" He walked over and took her hands in his, holding them to his chest. "Misty. I don't know how long I've loved you, but it feels like forever. I'm sorry that I never let you know how important you are in my life, and that everyone had to go to all of this trouble," he waved a hand at the room and their friends. "to get me to tell you. Please, Mist. Whatever it takes to make you happy, I'll gladly do it. Just never leave me again?"  
  
Misty's eyes filled with tears and Ash wiped at the few that managed to escape down her cheek. She leaned into his hand and smiled. "Ash... I..." She threw her arms around him, a small laugh hiccuping through her tears. "I could just kill you for not telling me sooner. And the only thing that will make me happy is marrying you." Ash's arms came around her and held her close as a round of applause and sighs of relief came from their friends.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	8. Chapter VIII

Pokémon: A Challenge  
  
A fanfiction by Maeyan (maeyan@mailcity.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: While I have traded many pieces of paper for their goods, I have no ownership or rights to the characters, etc of Pokémon. May blessings shower upon those that do, for having introduced me to Jigglypuff, Dratini, Blastoise, and Gary Oak. ***************************************************************  
  
EPILOGUE: Brock's Secret Revisited  
  
"And that's it. Her sisters had brought the dress, the ceremony happened. Then, of course, Jessie went into labor. She always has to be the star of the show." Brock smiled at his father, who was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"Ash reminds me of me when I was younger." Flint told his oldest son. "I only hope he and Misty will have a good life together."  
  
Brock was quiet for a moment. This was probably the closest he was going to get to an opening. Should he... "Father? Can I ask you... Why did... Why did you leave us? Mom? Didn't you love each other, too?"  
  
Flint frowned and fiddled with the blanket. It was quite warm outside, but the nurses kept the air conditioner up too high. "I'll tell you my secrets. If you'll promise me yours?" Brock looked at him and Flint nodded. "If you'll tell me what happened to you in the Orange Islands. I know how much that affected you, and I want to hear about it."  
  
Now it was Brock's turn to frown. He considered the deal. He had long ago told his friends, and they had helped him to gradually work through the pain and nightmares. It would always be with him..."She had a badly injured Pokémon. It was a part of one of her experiments. It... it..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "It died."  
  
"Pokémon die, Brock. Everything dies. What *happened*?"  
  
Brock looked round the room. It was a strong statement coming from a man a hospital bed. "All right. It was injured *because* of the experiment. She wouldn't to take it to the emergency room - she wanted to complete the experiment. I drove it there myself. They worked on it for hours. It died in recovery. When I told her, she... she shrugged. I packed and left that night."  
  
Flint whistled low, and shook his head. "That must have been hell for you, son. Finding out that someone you like..."  
  
Brock nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the floor for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. "Ivy's not a bad person. She just thinks differently about some things. I just couldn't handle being there any longer. Everything else was too perfect." He looked back at his father. "Your turn. Why?"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked for you to tell me. This doesn't seem a fair trade. It's not as important a secret as yours was. Not as big a deal."  
  
Brock couldn't believe it. "I have nightmares." He said angrily. "Nightmares where I'm alone. Where all of my friend and all of my family leave me. Then they come back and no one speaks to me. And then... Then at the end of the dream... I relive every time you left. Including the last time, after mom died. Now tell me it's not a big deal. I've carried it with me my whole life. I am terrified that I'm not good enough - that people won't like me - that I will be alone and that it's all my fault."  
  
Flint blinked and looked at his hands, not sure what to say. He'd never realized how much he had hurt his son. He wondered if he had time to repair the damage he'd done, if he even could...  
  
"I was stupid. I was a lot like Ash, wanted to be the best there was. Unfortunately I didn't have the skills to train Pokémon beyond the most basic levels. I met your mom on one of my trips through Arcadia and we fell in love. Madly in love." Flint smiled, lost for a moment in the memory. "We got married and she followed me on my journey until she became pregnant. We returned to Pewter City, and I bought the gym from a cousin out west."  
  
"I though the gym belonged to grandfather?" Brock interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I'd told him I didn't want to be a gym leader. So when he died he left it to your cousin Aiden's mother. I bought it from her, ready to settle down and have a family. But after a while I got restless. I was tired of being in one place. I started fighting with your mother and finally she kicked me out."  
  
Brock blinked. "She kicked you out?!"  
  
"Yes. She told me that she loved me too much to keep me in a cage. That if I didn't leave, she would. I came back when I could, stayed as long as I was able. It hurt her. I knew that. But I couldn't help it - I had to leave. The night she died - She told me that she still loved me. I... I wanted to stay, but..."  
  
"But I told you to leave." Brock sighed. "I never meant it, you know. I was hurt that you'd come back like nothing was wrong. Like you'd never been away. I was the one who'd held the family together for the years she was sick. I'd managed the Gym. I'd taken care of everything, and then you came back. You didn't even know about Susie, did you?"  
  
Flint shook his head. "Yasmine never told me she was pregnant again. I didn't know until I came back for good. I *am* sorry Brock. I never wanted to hurt you, your mother, or the other kids. I really didn't. Really."  
  
Brock sighed and smiled. "I know. I've known for years. I just didn't want to." He stood and stretched. "Well. Visiting hours are almost over, and I have got to get back to the Gym." He walked to the door and paused, turning back to smile weakly at his father. "Ash and Misty have agreed to help me run it until you get out of the hospital..."  
  
"Brock. You *know* that I'm not..."  
  
"I know. I just don't want to."  
  
FINIS 


End file.
